My versión Kane
by damablanca99
Summary: Ameli Jarifa y su primo Howard Johns van al museo británico con su abuelo, un reconocido egiptólogo, sin saber que este es un mago del antiguo Egipto y planea liberar a unos dioses. Los dos primos que apenas si se conocen deberán librar su pequeña odisea
1. Chapter 1

&%&( Una muchacha se pone delante de la cámara es alta y atlética con aspecto deportivo y una ropa holgada que parece un pijama. El pelo en espesos rizos negros le llega a los codos y la piel es de un dorado oscuro con los ojos de un verde tan claro que casi era transparente delineados por un perfilador negro. Pregunta si esta listo y una voz detrás de la cámara le responde que obviamente, después de enseñarle el dedo corazón al camara comienza a hablar).

Si estas oyendo esto ya corres peligro, Howard y yo podriamos ser tu ultima esperanza.

Ve a la escuela y busca la taquilla. No te dire ni el colegio ni la taquilla, solo la combinación; 13-23-17. Cuando termines esta historia sabrás que significan esos números.

Lo mas importante: cuando abras la caja y encuentres lo que contiene no te quedes mas de una semana, podrían encontrarte. Te sera muy difícil desprenderte de el, pero si no lo haces es probable que acabes consumiéndote . Aprende sus secretos y pasaselo al siguiente.

A partir de ese momento preparare para que tu vida se vuelva muy, muy interesante.

Vale, mi " querido", como adoro el sarcasmo, me dice que deje de andarme por las ramas y cuente la historia. Bien, supongo que todo comenzó cuando nuestro abuelo hizo explotar el Museo Británico.

&%&Hola, me llamo Ameli Jarifa, tengo catorce años y mi hogar es una maleta.

Antes de que empieces a Reírte como el desgraciado que probablemente eres, ten en cuenta que: 1) No estoy de broma, 2) No tiene gracia y 3) Te puedo encontrar.

Desde que tenía siete años e viajado por todo el mundo con mi abuelo. Nací en Alejandría , pero estuve en Los Ángeles hasta los cinco, cuando volví. El trabajo del abuelo nos obliga a viajar mucho, pero sobretodo por Egipto teniendo en cuenta que egiptólogo . Si vas a una biblioteca y buscas algo sobre egipto, te apuesto cincuentena pavos a que lo ha escrito Zahid Jarifa.

No fui al colegio, mi abuelo me enseñaba en casa, si se puede llamar a algo enseñanza en casa cuando no tienes casa. Me enseño todo lo que creyó que era necesario, lo que se resume en tres aspectos: Egipto, baloncesto y su musica favorita. Yo leía mucho, básicamente todo lo que caía en mis manos, lo que es razonable teniendo en cuenta que me pasaba el día entero senteda en aeropuertos, excavaciones, hoteles... Mi abuelo siempre me animaba para que jugase al baloncesto.¿ Alguna vez has intentado buscar un equipo en Asuán, Egipto? Te reto a que lo intentes, a ver como te sale.

El caso es que mi abuelo me enseño a guardar todas las cosas en una sola maleta, el hacía lo mismo, solo que también llevaba su bolsa de trabajo. Como yo era su niña mimada solo me tenia una norma, no abrir la bolsa de trabajo. Como cualquier niño/a normal ( con la excepción de mi primo) intente abrirla un par de veces, hasta que le puso candado. ¡ No me preguntéis como lo hizo! Yo aun trato de averiguarlo. Resumiendo, no rompí esa norte a hasta el día de la explosión.

&%& Ocurrió en Nochebuena. Estábamos en Londres para visitar a mi primo Howard.

El abuelo y yo solo podíamos verlo dos veces al año, lo que me parecía genial (¡ Eh,no me mires asi! Ni que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo) por que resulta que mis otros abuelos le odian. A ver odio el tema árbol genealógico, así que voy a hacer un resumen rapidito. Mi abuelo tuvo dos hijos, el mayor, mi padre y la pequeña, mi tia. Mi padre era forense y en una excavación conoció a una chica inglesa, al casarse sus hermanos pequeños se conocieron y se enamoraron también, para mayor disgusto de mis abuelos ingleses. Al año de casarse los pequeños tuvieron un hijo, Howard. A los dos años nací yo. Cuando los padres murieron en un accidente, los inglesitos le echaron la culpa al abuelo, empezando una batalla por la custodia en los tribunales. Después de siete abogados, tres peleas a puñetazos y un ataque casi mortal con pastitas de té ( ni preguntes) la familia inglesa gano la custodia de Howard, aunque muy misteriosamente no podian se crio como un niño normal en una escuela britanica y yo despues de un par de años en Egipto empece a viajar. ( Si pesado, ya llego a esa parte).

Por fin llegamos a Londres despues de varios retrasos. Mi abuelo parecía nervioso y con su aspecto cualquiera lo diría es alto y corpulento, tiene la piel de un marrón oscuro, ojos castaños y un pelo corto y negro surcado de canas que le hacia juego con la barba de chivo. Aquella tarde llevaba su abrigo de cachemir a y el traje de las conferencias. Por lo general emanaba una confianza contagiosa, pero había ocasiones en las que estaba de un nerviosismo frenético, mirando todo el rato por encima del hombro. Otra cosa que no me gustaba, abrazaba su bolsa de trabajo, eso nunca era algo bueno.

Por ejemplo: cuando tenía once años, unos pistoleros atracaron nuestro hotel en Luxor, al oírlos baje corriendo solo para encontrarme a mi abuelo cerrando la bolsa como si nada y a tres pistoleros insconsientes colgando de la lampara del techo por los calzoncillos. Y así cien ocasiones más.

Intenté relajarme admirando el paisaje, no funciono. Londres es bonito, pero cuando viajas mucho todos los lugares se acaban pareciendo. La gente siempre dice que viajar tanto es genial, no saben nada. Nosotros no solemos ir en plan turista, y rara es la vez que pasamos mas de tres días en el mismo sitio. Lo normal es que tengamos mas pinta de fugitivos que de turistas.

Además mi abuelo suele ser algo paranoica, que que de lo que no le puedo culpar es de registrar las habitaciones de los hoteles, no seria la primera vez que me encuentro un serpiente de cascabel en el baño o en un armario.

Una vez hacía poco, atravesamos corriendo un aeropuerto para llegar al avión en el ultimo segundo. Cuando al fin le pregunte de que huíamos, me miró como si acabase de decir que tenía una granada en la maleta. Mentiría si dijera que no me acojone cuando dijo:

- No es nada, Ameli.

Como si " nada" fuese lo mas horrible que pudiese existir.

&%& Mis abuelos, el matrimonio Johns, viven en una zona residencial cerca del muelle Canary, a la orilla del Tamesis. El taxista nos dejo el el bordillo y el abuelo le dio dinero para que nos esperase.

Habíamos recorrido la mitad de la calle cuando se paró abruptamente y se dio media vuelta. Seguí su mirada y vi al tipo de la gabardina. Estaba en la acera de enfrente, apoyado en un viejo árbol muerto. Era fornido y su ropa parecía cara, llevaba el pelo recogido en trencitas y llevaba el sombrero calado hasta las gafas. Me recordó a los músicos de jazz a los que solíamos escuchar. Seguramente era un viejo conocido del abuelo, pero me extrañaba que estuviese allí, y parecía cabreado.

- Ameli, ve tu delante.

- Pero...

- Ve a por tu primo, nos vemos en el taxi.

No me dio tiempo a replicar, cruzó rápidamente y solo me quedo ir a ver como iba Howard.

&%& No me dio tiempo ni a tocar la puerta.

- Tarde, como siempre.

Baje la vista para en contrarme a mi primo. Llevaba en brazos a su gata, GomiPer, que fue el regalo de despedida de mi abuelo. No lo podemos culpar por el nombre, tenía 6 años. Gominola no parecía envejecer ni engordar. Parecía un leopardo en miniatura, con las orejas demasiado grandes para su pequeña cabeza.

Howard tampoco había cambiado.

( Mientras grabo esto me esta dedicando una de sus mejores miradas asesinas, que no intimida mucho).

Jamas adivinarías que somos familia. El salió a la parte inglesa: piel clara, rubio y bajito. Lo único que lo delata son los ojos marrones del abuelo. Lleva una viejo camiseta de algún grupo de rock, con unos vaqueros ajustados y hechos polvo junto con sus botas militares,listo para liarse a pisotones con el primero que criticase su look. Mascaba chicle como siempre y unos cascos colgaban de su hombro, por si en algún momento se aburría de la conversación.

( ¡ EH! ¡ Dame el puto micro imbécil!)

( Lo siento pero me toca primita)

- El avión se retraso- . Dijo con el rostro un descifrable, mepregunte si alguna vez mostraba lo que sentía.

Hize explotar la pompa de chicle, aprovechando para verla bien. Como siempre llevaba una ropa impoluta, vaqueros impecables, un jersey de cuello alto oscuro y unas impolutas deportivas blancas. Entre eso y que me sacaba cabeza y media de altura teniendo dos años menos que yo parecía mucho más mayor y madura. Quien diría que era una adolescente. Había salido a la abuela Haidee, con la piel dorada y los ojos de un ver declaró, muestra de la herencia griega de Alejandría. Una de las dos únicas cosas que sabia de Egipto.

Solté a la gata, solo para que esta fuera a lamerle la deportiva a Ameli, gata traidora.

- ¡ Abuela me voy!

Desde algún lugar de dentro de la casa la abuela qrito algo a" ¡ Que no entren!" Los abuelos habían intentado llevarse bien con ella cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que se parecía a su madre, pero ella siempre los recibió con una mirada helada, lo que era acentuado por el delineador negro que empezó a usar a los doce.

- Bueno estas otra vez- . Rezonge.

- Ajá-. Nadie podría decir lo que pasaba por esa retorcida cabezota suya.

- Pué vamos, a ello.

Lo se, no fue muy agradable.

Me detubede pronto a la puerta del edificio.

-¿ Quien es ese de ahí?- Pregunté desconcertado al ver al abuelo con un tipo con gabardina.

- No lo se- dijo Ameli frunciendo el ceño- ya estaba ahi cuando llegamos, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de que me es familiar.- Asentí.

- Vamos a verlo.- Pareció que mi prima fuera a decir algo, pero atravesé la calle corriendo detrás de los coches hasta llegar a un murito. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi prima me seguía sin ocultarse mientras decía algo en árabe sobre James Bond. Unos pasos mas y estábamos detrás del árbol muerto , oyendo a mi abuelo decir:

-... Eh de acerlo, Amos. Tu sabes que es correcto.

- No-. Refutó Amos- Si no te detengo yo serán ellos. El Per Anj te pisa los talones.

- ¿ Per...qué?- le pregunte a Ameli. Quien negó con la cabeza y se inclino para oír mejor.

- No saben lo que planeo-. Siguió diciendo el abuelo-. Para cuando se den cuenta...

-¿ Y los niños?-. Le interrumpió Amos. Note como Ameli se tensaba como un arco a mi lado.

- He echo preparativos para su proteccion-. Replico el-. Ahora aparta de mi camino.

- No puedo hacerlo, Zahid.

-¿ Buscas un duelo entonces, Amos?- . El tono del abuelo era peligroso-. Jamas pudiste vencerme, lo sabes.

No había visto al abuelo así desde el Incidente de las Pastas de Té. No quería volver a ver algo así en mi vida, pero iba quedando claro que habría pelea. Ameli a mi lado estaba tensa, con los puños cerrados, lista para ello.

Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada salté de mi sitio gritando " Abuelo" y le di un abrazo- placaje, mientras ponía cara de sorpresa. Amos también se sorprendió, retrocediendo tan rápido que tropezó con su gabardina. Tuve que darle la razor a Ameli, era familiar.

- Yo...tengo que irme- y se echo a andar alicaído por la acera.

El abuelo puso un brazo protector sobre mis hombros mientras agarraba su bolsa de trabajo con la otra. Al ver a Amos irse por la esquina dejo de estar serio y me sonrió.

- Hola cariño.

-Conque cariño ¿ Eh? Legais tarde ¡ Casi no queda tiempo! Además ¿ de qué iba todo eso?¿ Quien es ese?¿ Que es el Per Anj?- El abuelo se tenso y miro a Ami como pidiendo un explicación. Lo tengo que admitir, mi prima pone una cara de poker impecable.

- Nada -dijo tratando de sonar animado- Tengo una sorpresa, ¿ quien quiere le el Museo Británico?

No me lo podía creer, un día cada seis meses y vamos a un museo.

-¡ Venga ya!- No pude evitar refunfuñar.

El abuelo intentó sonreír

- Sera divertido-. Me aseguro.

El taxi fue sorteando el trafico por la ribera del Tamesis. Justo al dejar de lado el puente Waterloo, el abuelo se tenso.

- Pare aquí un momento.

Aparcamos en Muelle Victoria.

- ¿ Que pasa?- pregunte nervioso.

Salio del taxi como si no me hubiese oído. Lo alcanzamos en la acera, contemplando la aguja de Cleopatra.

No se porque se paro allí, en el antiguo Egipto quizás resultaba imponente, pero rodeada de altos edificios... era como un chiste cruel a una civilización que había llegado tan alto. De fomas quizás no me impresionaba por que pasaba delante suyo todos los días.

- Tenía que verlo otra vez- murmuro para sí- El lugar donde ocurrió...

Sentí que algo me helaba, no podría estar hablando de ello. La muerte de mi padre y mis tíos siempre había sido tabú.

- ¿ Que ocurrió aquí?- pregunte con voz trémula.

- Fue el ultimo lugar donde los vi-. Ami se dejo de pasear y miro al abuelo, ella podía ser delgada y ligera pero seguro que hacía mucho deporte por la posición de sus músculos cuando se tensaba.

- Ve a quien- . dijo cautelosamente. Mi abuelo puso un mechón que se había escapado del moño detrás de la oreja de Ami, que no pareció fijarse en ello de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-¿ Murieron aquí?- pregunto Ami, la pregunta que no quería salir de mi garganta-¿ en la Aguja de Cleopatra?

El abuelo agacho la cabeza. No me lo podía creer.

- Paso todos los días por aquí delante¡ Y ahora me dices que mis padres murieron aquííííí!- estallé. Me arrepentí de inmediato, la mirada de Ami me caló mas en los huesos que le congelada.

-¿ Aun tienes la gata?- quiso saber el. Que pregunta mas idiota me pareció.

-¡ Pues claro!¡¿ Que tiene eso que ver?!

-¿ Y el amuleto?- eso me impresiono más, recordé cuando me lo dio. Tenia siete años y Ami cinco, habían venido con la abuela Haidee. Me había llamado la atención uno con forma de mujer, mientras que a Ami le encanto uno con forma de ojo. Cuando nos dijeron que el que teníamos era para el otro. Ninguno de los dos quiso cambiarlo.

- Si, lo tengo.

- La noche que murieron vuestros padres, aquí en la Aguja...

Un fogonaza repentino le interrumpió, dos figuras aparecieron en el muelle un hombre alto y pálido, con una barba bifurcada y un a hermosa muchacha mas morena que Ami vestidos con algo que me recordó a Egipto, chilaba recordé. Desaparecieron de la misma manera.

- Meteos en el taxi- no ordenó el abuelo, cuando un tentamos hablar lo volvió a repetir mas fuerte. Ya dentro del taxi, no podía a duras penas ocultar mi nerviosismo. Ameli no lo ocultó, puso su mejor cara de enfado.

- Que a sido eso, y no me vengas con esquivas-. Dijo en un tono de mirame o te rompo la cara. El abuelo no le hizo ni caso hasta que el taxista se metió en la calle Crear Russell parándose justo en frente de el museo.

- Vosotros segidme la corriente-. Dijo el abuelo-. No hagáis cosas raras.

Salimos del taxi y mientras Ami y yo sacábamos las maletas mientras el abuelo le daba al taxista un fajo de billetes. Entonces ocurrió algo muy raro, soltó unas especies de piedra en el asiento trasero, pero estaba muy oscuro para asegurarme.

- Siga adelante-. Dijo al taxista-, llevenos a Chelsea.

Aquello tenía ningún sentido, pero cuando me di la vuelta el taxista ya doblaba una esquina y tenía tres nuevos pasajeros: dos niños y un adulto.

Parpadee, era imposible que pudiese haber recogido otros clientes tan deprisa.

- Abuelo...

- Los taxis de Londres nunca están libres mucho tiempo- Dijo sin inmutarse-. Venga chicos, por aquí.

Cruzo dando zancadas la verja de hierro. Ami y yo titubeamos un segundo.

-¿ Tu que crees que pasa?

Menee la cabeza.

- No estoy seguro de querer saberlo-. Cuando la mire vi que tenía un gesto obscinado en el rostro.

-Bueno, pues tú puedes quedarte aquí congelándose, yo no me voy sin respuestas.

Y fue caminando rápidamente tras nuestro abuelo.

Ahora que lo pienso, tendría que haberme ido de allí, llevándome a Ami conmigo aunque fuera a rastras.

En cambio, cruze las verjas detrás de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Bueno primito me toca, quita enano).**

Ya había estado antes en museos, muchos mas de los que me gusta admitir, porque me hace quedar como una bicha rara.

**( El encanto de primo que tengo dice que es porque lo soy, muchas gracias por esa ayuda a mi autoestima).**

En fin, el museo estaba cerrado y a oscuras, pero en la escarlatina principal estaba el conservador y dos vigilantes de seguridad.

-¡ Doctor Jarifa!- grito emocionada, perdón, emocionado.

El conservador era un tipo bajito y gordo con un traje barato, al igual que su peluquín, y había visto momias con mejores dientes. Dio a mi abuelo un apretón de manos tan entusiasta que casi temí que le arrancara el brazo.

-El último articulo que escribió sobre Imhotep fue increible¡ No se como logro traducir los hechizos!- Creí que me quedaría sin tímpanos.

- Imho...¿ que?- pregunto Howard.

- Fue sumo sacerdote y arquitecto, invento la pirámide escalonada, ya sabes.

- No, no se- replico de mal humor-. Y me alegro de no saber.

Entonces para que preguntas,genio. Me sentí tentada a gritarle.

El abuelo le agradeció al conservador que nos abriese las puertas en día festivo y me puso la mano en el hombro.

- Doctor Martín quiero presentarle a Ameli y Howard.

-¡ Ah! Ella es nieta suya, salta a la vista,y...- miro a Howard dubitativo-¿ Y el señorito?

Casi le aplasto la cabeza sobre la pared, solo una gran fuerza de voluntad y la mano de mi abuelo en el hombro me hicieron sonreirle mientras planeaba su dolorosa muerte.

- Mi nieto- dijo simplemente el abuelo.

El conservador no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Da igual como sea la gente, siempre muestran confusión cuando se enteran que Howard es familia nuestra. Me sienta como una patada en la boca, pero al menos ya no tengo tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien y jugar al baloncesto con ella.

El conservador recuperó la sonrisa.

- Vengan por aquí, por favor¡ para nosotros es un honor!- me pregunte si sería esa su muletilla.

Los vigilentes cerraron las puertas con llave a nuestras espaldas. Nos cogieron el equipaje y cuando uno alargo la mano hacia la bolsa de trabajo del abuelo dijo con una sonrisa tensa:

- Humm, me la quedo.

Por la noche el museo era siniestro y silencioso,pero nuestras pisadas resonaban en el suelo de mármol como si este fuera un tambor.

- Bueno- dijo entonces el abuelo para quitar el silencio-, veamos la piedra.

¡ Eso!- exclamo el conservador-. Aunque no se me ocurre la nueva información que usted podría sacarle, la han estudiado hasta la saciedad. Es la pieza mas famosa del museo.

- De que hablan- me pregunto Howard.

No le contesté, sospechaba de que piedra se trataba pero porque querría llevaron a verla en abuelo en nochebuena. Aun le daba vueltas sobre lo de la Aguja de Cleopatra... Algo sobre los padres que casi no recordaba y la noche en que murieron.

Giramos a la izquierda para llegar a la parte egipcia del museo. Las paredes estaban llenas de hileras de estatuas sobre los dioses y faraones, pero mi abuelo fue sin mirarlas al final de la sala.

- Preciosa- murmuro el abuelo-¿Es una replica?

- No, no- aseguró el conservador- Solemos exponer la replica, pero siendo usted... Esta es la auténtica.

La tabla de piedra mediría algo mas de un metro de alto y unos setenta centímetros de ancho. Expuestasobre un pedestal, en el interior de una vitrina transparente. La superficie de la piedra estaba dividida en tres franjas donde cada una estaba escrita con un idioma distinto, la de arriba estaba en jeroglíficos, la del centro en...demótico, me acorde, la escritura procedente de cuando los griegos gobernaban Egipto. La de abajo estaba en griego antiguo.

- La Piedra de Rosetta- dije.

- ¿ Eso no es un programa de ordenador?- pregunto Howard, desconcertado.

Quise decirle lo imbécil que era,pero el conservador me interrumpió con una risita nerviosa.

-¡ Señorito, la Piedra de Roseta fue la clave para descifrar los jeroglíficos! La descubrió en 1779 el ejercito de Napoleón y...

- Ah, es verdad- dijo Howard- Ya me acuerdo.

" MENTIROSO " pensé.

Solo lo decía para callar al conservador, pero el abuelo insistió en el tema.

- Howard, hasta que descubrieron esta piedra, los mortales...hum, quiero decir nadie había podido leer los jeroglíficos en siglos. La antigua escritura egipcia se había perdido. Entonces, un francés llamado Champollion cogió el testigo y descifró el código de los jeroglíficos.

Howard siguió mascando chicle, aparentemente nada emocionado.

-¿ Y que dice?

- Nada importante- dijo el abuelo encogiendose de hombros-. Era una carta de agradecimiento de los sacerdotes al rey Ptolomeo V. Cuando se escribió no era muy valiosa...pero con el paso de los siglos se ha convertido en un símbolo de gran poder. Quizá sea la conexión mas importante entre el antiguo egipto y el mundo moderno. Fui tonto al no comprender antes su potencial.

No entendía de que demonios hablaba, por lo visto el conservador tampoco.

- Doctor Jarifa- dijo- ¿ Se encuentra bien?

El abuelo respiro profundamente.

- Disculpeme. Estaba...pensando en voz alta, nada mas.¿ Podríamos retirar el cristal? Y si ra traerme los archivos que le pedí...

El doctor Martín asintió. Tecleo un código en un pequeño mando a distancia y la parte frontal de la vitrina se abrio con un chasquido.

- Tardará un minuto en reunir las notas- dijo el conservador-. Si se tratase de otra persona, me resistiría a permitirle acceder a la piedra sin supervisión, como usted solicitó. Confió en que tenga cuidado.

Nos miro a Howard y a mi como si fuésemos gamberros.

- Iremos con cuidado- le prometió el abuelo.

Cuando los pasos del conservador dejaron de sonar, el abuelo se volvió con expresión frenética.

- Niños esto es muy importante, TENEIS que quedaros fuera de la sala.

Abrió la bolsa lo jugó para sacar una cadena y un candado.

- Segid al doctor Martin. Su despacho esta al final de Gran Atrio, a la izquierda. Cuando este dentro en cerrarlo bien, tenemos que retrasarlo.

- ¿ Quieres que lo dejemos encerrado?- pregunto Howard interesado de repente-¡ Genial!

- Abuelo,- dije yo-¿ Que demonios pasa?

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Ya vienen.

-¿ Quienes vienen?- pregunto Howard, de repente asustado. Tan valiente para unas cosas y tan cobarde para otras, pensé.

El le agarró por los hombros.

- Cariño, lo siento y lo lamento... Lamento muchas cosas, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Sie esto funciona, te prometo que todo ira a mejor. Ameli, tu eres mi niña valiente. Debes confiar en mi. Recordad, encerrad al conservador y ¡ y no volváis a esta sala!

Encadenar las puertas del conservador fue fácil. Pero al terminar, volvimos la mirada hacia el lugar de donde veníamos y vimos una luz azulada saliendo de la galería egipcia , como si el abuelo hubiese puesto un cartel luminoso tamaño " descomunal".

Howard me miró a los ojos.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que esta tramando?

- Ni la masminima- conteste-. Pero últimamente ha estado bastante raro. Piensa mucho en nuestros padres...

No quería decir mas, por suerte mi primo lo entendió.

-¿ La bolsa de trabajo?- Me encoji de hombros.

- Nunca e podido mirar.

Howard enarco una ceja.

- Ya claro.

Quise defenderme, pero justo entonces el suelo tembló.

Me sobresale y para mi vergüenza e de decir que cogí el brazo de Howard.

-No me voy a quedar aquí.- En cuanto dije eso mi primo me miro acongojado.

- Oh, venga ya, y luego se supone que tu eres el macarra de la familia.

Sin dudarlo, mucho al menos, eche a coger por el pasillo en dirección a la sala, oyendo las pisadas de Howard detrás mio.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la galería egipcia, nos quedamos clavados en el suelo. Nuestro abuelo estaba de pieante la Piedra Roseta, con un circulo azul que en el suelo a su alrededor como si alguien hubiese puesto luces de neón.

Se había quitadoel abrigo. Tenía le bolsa de trabajo abierta a sus pies,y dentro se veía una caja de madera pintada con imágenes egipcias.

-¿ Que tiene en la mano?- me pregunto Howard-¿ Es un bumerang?- Me senti tenteda a preguntarle si tenía acaso cara de wikipedia o algo parecido, cuando el abuelo levanto el brazo y, en efecto tenia un palo curvado con forma de bumerang. Pero en lugar de lanzarlo toco con el la Piedra de Rosetta. Howard se quedo sin respiracion. El abuelo estaba " escribiendo" en la piedra. Allí donde el palo tocoba aparecían unas lineas relucientes sobre el granito. Jeroglíficos.

No tenia ningún sentido¿ Como podía escribir palabras con un palo? Aun así, la imagen era brillante y nítida: unos cuernos de carnero por encima de un cuadrado y una equis.

-" Abrete"- murmuro Howard.

Me volví impresionada hacia el, parecía que habia traducido la palabra y eso era imposible. Yo llevaba años viajando con el abuelo y aun así solo sabia leer un par de jeroglíficos. Son difíciles de verdad.

El abuelo levanto los brazos y entono:

-_Woo-siir, i-ei._

Grabo otros símbolos con llamas azules en la Piedra.

Por pasmada que me hubiese quedado, reconocí el primer símbolo. Era el nombre del dios egipcio de los muertos.

-_Woo-seir-_susurre. Nunca lo había oído pronunciar así, pero sabia lo que significaba- Osiris.

-" Osiris,ven"- dijo en Howard como en trance. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos-¡ Abuelo, no!

Nuestro abuelo se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Empezó a decir " niños..." , pero ya era demasiado tarde. El suelo retumbó. La luz azul se volvió de un blanco abrasador y la Piedra Roseta el tallo en mil pedazos.

Cuando recobre la conciencia, lo primero que oí fue la risa, una risa horrible y jubilosa, mezclada con el ruido atronador de las alarmas del museo. Me sentí igual que si acabara de atropellar un tráiler. Aturdida me incorpore y escupí un poco de Piedra Rosetta. En el suelo había unos charcos encendidos en llamas. Había grandes estatuas derribadas, sarcófagos caídos de sus pedestales y algunos fragmentos de Piedra Rosetta habían salido disparados con tanta fuerza que estaban incrustados a la columna, las paredes y otras piezas de la dxposicion.

Howard estaba insconciente pero ileso,tumbado en el suelo a mi lado. Le sacudí el hombro y gimió como si fuera a vomitar.

Delante de nosotros, en el lugar que había ocupado la Piedra Rosetta, había un pedestal humeante y partido. El suelo estaba negro, excepto el circulo azul que rodeaba a mi abuelo. El estaba encarado hacia nosotros, pero no nos miraba. Tenia un corte ensangrentado en la cabeza y agarraba su bumerang con fuerza.

No sabía a quien miraba mi abuelo. Entonces la risa volvió a sonar y comprendí con un escalofrío que brotaba del aire que había entre nosotros.

Tenía algo delante. Al principio apenas pude distinguirlo: era solo una neblina provocada por el calor. Pero al concentrarme, tomo una forma difusa: la silueta en llama de un hombre.

Era mas alto que el abuelo y su carcajada me atravesó como si fuera un motosierra.

- Bien echo- dijo la figura al abuelo- . Muy bien echo, Zahid.

-¡ Tu no has sido convocado!- exclamo mi abuelo con voz temblorosa.

Levanto el bumerang, pero el hombre extendió un dedo y el palo se hizo astillas en su mano.

- A mi nunca se me convoca, Zahid- dijo con tono meloso-, pero, cuando abres la puerta, debes prepararte para que aparezcan invitados.

-¡ Regresa a la Duat!- ordeno el abuelo-¡ Yo ostento el poder del Gran Rey!

- Vaya que miedo- dijo divertido el hombre ardiente- Aunque supiera scomo utilizar ese poder, cosa que no sabes , el nunca fue un rival para mi. Yo soy el mas fuerte. Ahora su destino sera el tuyo.

No tenía ni pajolera idea de que cojones estaban hablando. Pero sabia que debía ayudar al abuelo. Intente coger el pedrusco mas cercano, pero tenia tanto miedo que notaba los dedos débiles y torpes. Maldije interiormente, de todos los momentos, tenía que asustarme justo ahora.

Mi abuelo me dio una mirada de:" Salid de aquí por patas", pero nege obstinadamente la cabeza. Howar segia KO, lo arrastre detrás de una columna. Cuando empezó a quejarse le tape lo boca con la mano. Eso termino despertarle. Vio lo que estaba ocurriendo dejo de revolverse.

La alrma era ensordecedora. Los fuegos ardían alrededor de la entrada de la galería. Los guardias debían de estar en camino, pero no estaba muy segura de que eso nos conviniera.

El abuelo se a cuclillo sin apartar la mirada de su enemigo y abrió la caja de madera pintada. Saco una varilla parecida a una regla de medir. Murmuró algo entre diente, la vara se alargó hasta convertirse en un báculo de madera tan alto como el.

Howard se sobresaltó. Yo tampoco podía creerme lo que veía, pero entonces las cosas se volvieron aun mas extrañas.

El abuelo arrojo su bastón a los pies del tío en llamas y este se convirtió en una serpiente gigante, mediría tres metros y era tan corpulento como yo, con escamas cobrizas y unos ojos rojos. La serpiente se lanzo hacia el hombre en llamas, el cual la cogió sin ningún esfuerzo. Sus manos se incendiaron y la grandiosa serpiente gigante quedo reducida a cenizas.

- Un truco muy viejo Zahid- dijo el hombre-en-llamas con tono reprobatorio.

Mi abuelo nos echo una mirada para que nos fuésemos, Howard parecía bien dispuesto. Yo cogí un cascote.

-¿ A cuantos?- pregunto el abuelo intentando atraer la atención del adversario-¿ A cuantos e liberado?

- A los cinco, por supuesto- respondió el hombre, hablando como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño. Odiaba ese tono. Apreté fuerte el cascote.- Ya deberías saber que el trato nos incluye a todos,Zahid. Muy pronto liberare a otros, y todos estarán muy agradecidos. Recuperare el trono.

- Los días demoniacos- dijo el abuelo-. Te detendrán antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El hombre en llamas río. Ese tío me estaba cayendo de puto culo.

-¿ Crees que la Casa puede detenerme? Esos viejos chochos no pueden ni dejar de discutir entre ellos. Hoy se inicia el relato de una historia nueva.¡ Y esta vez tu nunca te alzaras!

El hombre movió una mano. El circulo azul que estaba a los pies del abuelo se oscureció. Mi abuelo intento alcanzar la caja de madera, pero salio disparada resbalando por el suelo.

- Adiós, Osiris- dijo el hombre en llamas.

Con otro gesto de mano, conjuro un ataúd brillante alrededor de nuestro abuelo. Al principio era transparente,pero, mientras mi abuelo se debatía y lazaba golpetazos contra los laterales, el ataúd se fue volviendo solido, hasta convertirse en un solido ataúd dorado con mayas incrustadas. Mi abuelo me miro a los ojos y vocalizó la palabra " corred" antes de que el ataúd se un diera en el suelo, como si el piso fuera agua.

- Abuelo- aulló Howard.

Lance el cascote, que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, pero lo traspaso de forma inofensiva.

El se giro y ,por un terrible instante, su cara apareció entre el fuego. Lo que vi no tenia ningún sentido. Parecía que hubiesen superpuesto dos caras, una casi humana, de piel pálida, facciones crueles y angulosas y uns ojos rojos brillantes, la otra parecida a la de un animal con pelaje oscuro y colmillos afilados. Esos ojos me miraron fijamente y supe que estaba a punto de morir.

A mis espaldas resonaron unos fuertes pasos. Unas vice acaban ordenes a gritos. Eran los guardias, o quizás la policía... No llegarian a tiempo.

El hombre en llamas se abalanzo sobre nosotros. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, algo lo empujo hacia atrás. En el aire chisporroteo electricidad. El amuleto que llevaba cuello estaba tan caliente que molestaba.

El hombre en llamas me miro directamente a los ojos, con cautela.

- Así que...eres tu.- Al menos sabia que yo era la peligrosa de los dos. Parece que no pero al final si iba a tener un poco de inteligencia. Un poco.

El difícil volvió a temblar. En el otro extremo de la sala, parte de la pared explotó con un brillante luogonaza de luz. Por el hueco entraron dos personas, el hombre y la chica a los que habíamos visto en la Aguja, con sus vestiduras ondeando en torno a ellos. Los dos llevaban báculos.

El hombre de fuego lanzo un aladito animal. Me miro una ultima vez y dijo:

- Muy pronto, chica.

Entonces la sala entera estallo en llamas. La ola de calor me saco todo el aire de los pulmones y me tiro al suelo.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo e sque el hombre de barba bifurcada y la chica estaban de pie a mi lado. Oí los guardas del museo, gritando y cada vez mas cerca. La chica se agacho sobre saco un cuchillo largo y curvo d esu cinturón.

- Debemos actuar con rapidez- dijo a su compañero.

- Todavía no- replico el. Agradecí mentalmente el gesto y me di cuenta de que tenia un marcado acento francés.- que estar seguros antes de destruirlos.- vaya consuelo mas grande.

Cerré los ojos y poco a poco perdí la consciencia.

** Frase del día: También el gatito araña.**


	3. Chapter 3

( Dame el puñetero micro prima)

Que tal aquí Howard. Ameli cuenta fatal la historia, lo siento. Aquí volví para salvaros de su mortal aburrimiento.

( Esa es Ameli diciendo que me vaya a la mierda, que fina salió la niña.)

A ver. La explosión. La Piedra de Rosetta reventada en mil pedacitos. Un coleguita maligno en llamas. El abuelo encerrado en un ataúd. Un francés que daba miedo y una chica árabe con cuchillo. Nosotros insconcientes. Vale.

Cuando desperté, la policía corría por todas partes, como era de esperar. Me separaron de mi prima. Eso no me importo, es una pesada.( ¡ Ameli!¡ Que no me lances cosas a la cara!)pero me pase siglos encerrado en el despacho del conservador. Y sí, utilizaron nuestra cadena de bicicleta para atrancar la puerta. Cretinos.

Yo estaba echjo polvo, claro. Acaba de dejarme insconciente un no-se-que-en-llamas. Había visto como empaquetaban a mi abuelo en un ataúd y lo disparaban a través del suelo. Intente contárselo todo a la policía, pero¿ crees que les importo lo mas mínimo? No.

Lo peor de todo fue que no se me pasaba el frío. Era como si alguien me estuviese clavando agujas heladas en la nuca. Había empezado a sentirlo cuando vi aquellas palabras de color azul brillante que dibujo el abuelo en la Piedra y "supe" lo que significaban.¿ Seria algún tipo de enfermedad familiar?¿ El conocimiento de cosas aburridas egipcias podía hederarse? Con la suerte que tengo, seguro que sí.

Mucho después de que el chicle se hubiese puesto rancio, una agente de policía me saco por fin del mil veces maldito despacho. No me hizo ninguna pregunta. Simplemente me llevo a casa. Incluso entonces, no me dejaron que explicase a los abuelos lo que había pasado. La agente me obligo a meterme en mi habitación, y yo esperé y esperé.

No me gusta esperar.

Di vueltas a mi cuarto. No era ninguna maravilla: una simple buhardilla con ventana, una cama y un escritorio. No había mucho que hacer.

Gominola me olisqueo las piernas, y la cola se le puso tan erizada como un pino de aguja. Supongo que no le hace gracia el olor a museo. No la culpo. Maullo y se metió debajo de la cama.

- Gracias- Murmuré.

Abrí la puerta, pero la agente estaba montando guardia en la puerta de mi cuarto.

- El inspector hablara con usted en brebe- me dijo-. Que de se dentro por favor.

Mire escalera abajo y por un instante vi al abuelo dando vueltas por el salón, retorciéndose las manos, mientras Ameli tenía una mirada que me helaba la sangre desde esa distancia y hablaba con un inspector de policía en el sofá. No pude entender lo que decían, pero parecía que mi prima fuese a asesinar allí mismo al policía y se fuese a poner a bailar sobre su cadáver.

-¿ Podría ir al servicio?- le pregunte a la amable agente.

-No.

Me cerro la puerta en la cara. Como si fuese a organizar una explosión en el retrete. Por favor.

Saque mi iPod y recorrí la lista de reproducción. No me atrajo nada, así que lo lance a la cama. Cuando estoy tan trastornado que no puedo oír musica es muy triste. Me pregunte por que los policías hablaban primero con Ameli, yo era el mayor. No es justo.

Jugueteé con el collar que me había regalado el abuelo. Nunca había estado segura de que significaba el símbolo, Ameli seguramente lo sabría. El de ella era claramente un ojo, peor el mio se parecía un poco a un ángel, o un robot alienígena asesino.

¿ Por que me había preguntado el abuelo si aun lo tenía ?¡ Pues claro que lo tenía! Era el único regalo que me había echo jamas. Bueno, además de Gominola, pero, con la actitud que tenía esa gata dudaba que contase como regalo.

Al fin y al cabo, el abuelo practicamente me había abandonado después de la muerte de sus hijos. El collar era lo único que tenia de el, o como recuerdo de la familia materna. En los días buenos lo miraba con ternura y deseaba estar con el y Ami viajando, no allí encerrado. En los día malos, mas frecuentes, lo arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación, lo pisoteaba y maldicia al abuelo y a Ami, actos que encontraba bastantes terapéuticos. Pero, al final, siempre volvía a ponérmelo.

En todo caso ,en el museo, cuando ocurrieron todas esas cosas raras, el collar se fue calentando más y más. De verdad que no me lo invento. Estuve a punto de quitármelo, pero no pude evitar preguntarme si en realidad me estaría protegiendo de algún modo.

"Arreglare las cosas" había dicho el abuelo, con esa mirada culpable que me dedicaba a menudo.

Bueno, fallo colosal abuelo.

¿En que narices pensaba? Yo quería creer que todo era una pesadilla: los jeroglíficos brillantes, el baston-serpiente, el ataúd. Esas cosas no pasan, y punto. Pero en el fondo sabia que todo era cierto. No era capaz de soñar nada tan aterrador como la cara del hombre en llamas cuando se volvió hacia nosotros."Muy pronto, chica" había dicho a Ameli, como si tuviera intención de ir a por nosotros, no me gustaba. Solo pensarlo ya me hizo temblar las manos. Además, no podía evitar tener dudas sobre la parada en la Aguja, la insistencia del abuelo a verla, como si estuviera reuniendo valor, como si lo del Museo Británico tuviese algo que ver con nuestros padres.

Pasee la mirada por la habitación y mis ojos se detuvieron en el escritorio.

"No- pense-. No voy ha hacerlo".

Pero fui hasta allí y abrí el cajón. Aparte unas revistas viejas, mi alijo de chucherías, unos deberes de mates que no había echo ni pensaba hacer y las fotos que me había echjo de pequeño con los abuelos Zahid y Haidee, Ameli también estaba allí, con sus únicas dos amigas, las cuales visitaba siempre que venia a Londres. A mi me parecían unas simplonas , pero una vez se lo dije y casi me mata. Y allí en el fondo, estaba la foto de mis padres.

Los abuelos tienen un montón de fotografías. En el aparador del salón hay un santuario dedicado a sus hijos, con dibujos infantiles,fotos del día que se licenciaron en la universidad,las joyas favoritas de mi tía. Es bastante de locos. Yo estaba decidido a no ser como ellos,a no vivir en el pasado. Al fin y al cabo nno recordaba mucho a mis padres, y nada iba a cambiar el echo de que habían muerto.

Sin embargo, me que de una fotografía, era la única donde sacaban a mi padre con mi madre. Estábamos en nuestra casa de Los Ángeles, poco después de que yo naciera. Estaban en la terraza, con el Pacifico a sus espaldas,sosteniendo un pequeño y regordete bebe que mas tarde se convertiría en alguien tan atractivo como yo. Yo no era gran cosa debebe,aunque cueste creerlo ,pero mis padres eran muy atractivos, a alguien de la familia tenía que salir¿no?. Mama estaba vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta clara, realzando su moreno, su pelo era negro y tenia los ojos del abuelo. Mi padre, en cambio vestía unos pantalones beige y una camisa gris, era casi exactamente un calco mío, solo que tenia mas pecas y la piel mas claro y, que yo tenia los ojos de mama. La gente siempre dice que me parezco a el, yo no lo creo. Puede que seamos casi un calco, pero el se veía mas maduro y atractivo.

( Borra esa sonrisilla, Ameli).

La foto me fascina funciona todo porque apenas si recuerdo cuando vivíamos juntos. Sobre todo me llamaba la atención el símbolo que llevaba mi padre en la camiseta, un Anj. Mi padre puerto llevando el símbolo de la vida, no podía haber nada mastrite en el mundo.

Algo me dio golpecitos en el fondo del cerebro para llamarme. Aquel hombre fornido que había discutido con el abuelo...había dicho algo de un Per Anj.

¿Lo de "anj" se refería a ese símbolo? Y en caso de ser asi¿Que cojines era un "per" supuse que no estarían hablando de peras.

Deje la foto. Cogí un lápiz, había podido leer jeroglíficos pero ¿sabría escribirlos? Algo me decía que veía los símbolos sabría que era.

En el momento que el lápiz toco el papel, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿ Señorito Johns?

Me volví de golpe,soltando el lápiz. Había un agente de policía en la puerta de mi cuarto con la cara larga.

-¿Que estaba haciendo?

-Mates- dije yo. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

El techo de mi buhardilla era bastante bajo, así que el inspector tuvo que agacharse para entrar. Su traje era de un gris claro, a juego con su pelo canoso, su cara era pálida y desencajada.

- Muy bien, Howard. Soy el inspector general Williams. Vamos a charlar un momentito,¿ de acuerdo? Sientate.

No me senté y el tampoco, lo cual debió de mosquearle. Es difícil dar impresión cuando uno parece tan encorvado como Quasimodo.

- Cuéntamelo todo por favor- pidio-, desde que vinieron a recogerla.

- Ya se lo conté a la agente en el museo.

- Repitamelo sino le importa.

De modo que se lo conté todo.¿ Por que no? Su ceja izquierda iba elevándose a medida que contaba la historia.

- Caramba, Howard- dijo el inspector- menuda imaginación tienes.

- Es la verdad, inspector. Y me parece que su ceja esta intentando salir de su cara.

El policía intento mirarse las cejas y después me miro a mi con cara de enfado.

-Por favor, Howard. Estoy seguro de que le resulta muy dificil. Entiendo que quiera proteger la reputación de su abuelo. Pero ahora ya no esta...

-Porque a desaparecido a través del suelo metido en un ataúd- insistí -. Le digo que no esta muerto.

El inspector Williams separo las manos.

-Howard, lo siento mucho. Pero tenemos la obligación de averiguar por qué el señor Jarifa cometió ese acto de ...bueno...

-¿Acto de que?

Él carraspeo, incómodo.

-Su abuelo ha destruidos algunas piezas de valor incalculable y, al parecer, ha muerto en el proceso. Nos gustaría mucho saber el motivo.

Me quede mirándolo.

-¿Esta diciendo que mi abuelo es un terrorista?¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? Que sea arabe no significa que sea terrorista.

-Nos hemos puesto en contacto con algunos colegas de su abuelo. Según tengo entendido su comportamiento se volvió extraño con la muerte de sus hijos, y errático con la muerte de su esposa. Se volvió retraído y se obsesionó con sus estudios. Pasaba más y más tiempos en Egipto...

-¡Es un puñetero egiptólogo!¡Lo que tendría que estar haciendo es buscarlo en vez de hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas !

-Howard- dijo, note en su tono de voz que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de estrangularme. Es raro, con los adultos me suele pasar.-. En Egipto hay grupos extremistas que se oponen a que las piezas egipcias se guarden en museos extranjeros. Es posible que algunos hubiera contactado con su abuelo. Quizá, en su estado, se convirtió en blanco fácil para ellos. Si le hubieras oído mencionar algún nombre...

Me di la vuelta para no soltarle una ostia en todo la cara. Lo oí carraspear detrás mio.

-Nadie le culpa del ataque al museo. Somos conscientes de que se le llevo a esto en contra de su voluntad.

-¿En contra demi voluntad?¡Encerre al conservadora en su despacho!

Arqueó una ceja. Uups.

-Sea como sea, posiblemente no comprendiera usted lo que hacia su abuelo.¿Es posible que su prima estuviese implicada?

Bufé.

-¿Ameli? Venga, por favor...

-De modo que también esta decidido a protegerla a ella.¿La considera familiar entonces?

No me lo podía creer. Apenas me reprimir para no darle una ostia en toda la cara.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?¿Que no somos familia?

Williams parpadeó.

-Yo solo me refería...

- Ya se a lo que se refería,¡Por supuesto que somos familia!

El inspector levanto las manos en gesto de disculpa, pero sería echando humo. Por mucho que Ameli me chinchase, seguia siendo mi prima, y por partida doble. Odiaba que la gente supusiera que no eramos familiares o que mirasen mal al abuelo cuando decía que los tres eramos familia...como si hubiesemos echo algo malo. Pasaba lo mismo cada vez que nos juntabamos los tres. Cada puñetera vez.

-Lo siento Howard- dijo el inspector-. Solo quiero diferenciar los culpables de los inocentes. Sera mas fácil para todos si colaboras. Cualquier tipo de información: un nombre que dijera, gente a la que viera.

-Amos le solté para ver como reaccionaba-. Se encontro con un hombre llamado Amos.

El policia suspiró.

-Howard, eso es imposible. Hemos hablado con Amos hace menos de una hora, no se ha movido de su casa en Nueva York.

quede de piedra, eso no era posible.

-En serio, Howard, deja de actuar.

-¿Actuar?

El inspector me observo un momento y apretó la mandíbula, como si ya hubiese tomado alguna decisión.

-Ameli ya nos a contado la verdad. No quería incomodarlo, pero ya lo sabemos todo gracias a ella. Su prprima ha comprendido que no merece la pena proteger a su abuelo. Da lo mismo que nos ayude, de todos modos no pensamos poner cargos en su contra.

Me reí en su cara, no lo pude evitar. Se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¡No debería contar mentiras a niños!- grite con la esperanza de que se oyera escalera abajo-¡Ameli nunca diría nada que perjudicase al abuelo, y yo no pienso hacerlo!

El inspector ni siquiera tuvo la vergüenza de mostrarse avergonzado.

-Lamento que se ponga así, Howard. Me hemos que es hora de ir abajo...a discutir las consecuencias con sus abuelos.

**Frase del día: No hay mal que por bien no venga.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me vuelven loca las reuniones familiares. Son tan acogedoras, con sus guirnaldas y su taza de té...y su detective de Scotland Yard dispuesto a detenerte...¿por que no vendría mas a menudo?Ah, ya lo recordaba, era porque antes prefería una patada en la boca.

Cuando apenas podía reprimir las ganas de abofetear al inspector, este se fue a interrogar a Howard. Aleluya.

Y me quede con dos abuelos a los que odiaba, fantastico, no hay nada mejor en este mundo que dos de tus abuelos te miren como si fueras un pequeño monstruo, definitivamente cojonudo. Así que mientras el abuelo no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado y la abuela no dejaba de ofrecerme esa puta mierda que tenía por galletas, fije la vista el la ventana.

Mire fijamente la calle oscura. De pronto el cosquilleo helado que había empezado a sentir el la nuca se puso peor que nunca. Me fije en el árbol muerto que había en la acera de enfrente. Allí bajo la tenue luz de la farola, vi como me miraba el colegita fornido de gabardina negra, gafas redondas y el sombrero...Amos.

La reacción normal habría sido sentir que corría peligro, con aquel hombre que me miraba fijamente en plena noche. Sin embargo, Amos tenia una expresión preocupada. Y me parecía muy, muy familiar. Me iba a volver loca si no adivinaba de que lo conocía.

Justo en ese momento se oyó a mi primo gritar algo sobre que no se debía mentir a los niños. Ese inspector debía ser mas idiota de lo que pensaba sino engaño a mi primo, pero mejor así. Bajaban por las escaleras, genial, cuanto me apetecía volver a ver al simpático agente que ya me tenia fichada solo por ser árabe.

Mire por la ventana, Amos no estaba.

Justo en ese momento hicieron acto de presencia.

**(Otra vez vine a rescataros de la pesadilla que es mi prima ¡Que no me tires cosas, Ameli!)**

Ameli estaba tirada en el sofá, abrazando la bolsa de trabajo del abuelo. Me pregunte por que la poli la permitía que la tuviese. Seguro que era una prueba o algo por el estilo, pero no daba la impresión de que el inspector supiera que existía.

Mi prima tenia un aspecto horrible, y con eso quiero decir peor que de costumbre, lo cual ya era bastante malo. Aparte de su pésimo gusto por la ropa, con la cual parecía más una mujer que la niña que era, y que además esta ropa estaba echa unos zorros, su impoluta coleta estaba revuelta y rizos negros le caían desordenados. Tenia una estatura más que razonable, lo que me fastidiaba porque yo era bastante bajito y que yo supiera, solo tenía dos amigas, aquí en Londres, que había echo una tarde cuando estabamos en el parque de pequeños, se veían todos los años, e de admitir que a esas amigas se les va un poco bastante la bola.

**(Venga, Ameli, no me mires así. Sabes que es cierto)**

En todo caso no debería ser tan duro con ella. La desaparición del abuelo le había afectado mas que a mí incluso.

Los abuelo estaban sentados a cada lado de Ameli, con cara de bastantes nervios. En la mesa había una tetera y una bandeja con galletas, pero nadie les hacia caso, tampoco es que me extrañase. El inspector general Williams me hizo sentarme en la única silla que quedaba. Después empezó a pasearse por delante de la chimenea, dándose importancia. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Ameli ponía los ojos en blanco y decía algo con los labios en árabe. Sabia lo que decía aunque no supiera el idioma: Dios dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza...

Había otros dos policías junto a la puerta: la simpática mujer de antes y un hombre gordo que no dejaba de mirar la galletas.

-Señores Johns-dijo el inspector-, me temo que tenemos aquí dos niños poco colaboradores.

La abuela jugueteaba con la tela de su vestido. Cuesta creer que fuese pariente de mi padre y mi tía. La abuela es una mujer pálida, frágil y delgada como un palillo, mientras que en las fotos sus hijos parecían siempre felices y llenos de energía.

-Si son solo dos niños...-consiguió decir-, no pueden echarles la culpas.

-¡Bah!-intervino el abuelo-. Todo esto es una ridiculez, inspector¡ Ellos no saben nada!

El abuelo antes jugaba al rugby. Tiene los brazos como jamones, una panza que no le cabe en las camisetas y los ojillos hundidos, como si alguien se los hubiese metido en la cara a puñetazos. El abuelo tiene una pinta que asusta. Normalmente la gente se aparta de su camino, pero el inspector Williams no parecía nada impresionado.

-Señor Johns-dijo el policia-¿Que cree usted que dirán los titulares mañana?"Ataque al Museo Británico. Destruyen la Piedra Rosetta ". El señor Jarifa ha quedado vaporizado en la explosión, o tal vez haya huido...

-No ha huido- gruño Ameli amenazante. En inspector no le hizo ni caso.

-Necesitamos saber donde se encuentra- siguió diciendo el inspector-. Y los únicos testigos, que son sus nietos, se niegan a colaborar.

-Ya le hemos contado la verdad- dijo Ameli con un tono que me heló las venas su mirada también era terrible-. Mi abuelo no ha muerto ni desaparecido, se ha hundido en el suelo.

El inspector miro al abuelo diciéndole" ¿Ve lo que pasa?". Pero el estaba algo pálido. Se volvió hacia Ameli, intentando hacerse mas grande para intimidarla, no funciono.

-Jovencita, su abuelo ha cometido un delito. Los a dejado a ustedes atrás para que se enfrenten con las consecuencias...

-¡Eso es mentira!- salte yo, eso era poner el dedo en la llaga.

- ariño, por favor-dijo la abuela-, el inspector solo hace su trabajo.

-Pues lo hace peor que la policía egipcia.- dijo con tono cortante mi prima. Yo no sabia mucho de otras policías, pero aun así sabia que era un buen insulto.

-Mejor que tomemos un poco de té.- sugirió la abuela.

-¡No!- saltamos Ameli y yo al mismo tiempo, y me supo mal por la abuela, que se encogió en el hueco del sofá.

-La policía se hará cargo de ustedes- advirtió el inspector, volviéndose hacia mi-. Puede y lo hará..

Se quedo muy quieto. Luego parpadeo varias veces, como si hubiese olvidado lo que estaba haciendo.

El abuelo torció el gesto.

-Inspector...

-Sí...- el inspector jefe murmuro algo y saco un pequeño cuaderno azul, tiro una pasaporte estadouanidense a Ameli. Entonces anunció-: Usted sera deportada. Deberá abandonar el país en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Si necesitamos hacerle alguna pregunta, nos pondremos en contacto por mediación del FBI.

Ameli se quedo boquiabierta. Me miro y entonces supe que no era el único que veía rara la situación, además Ameli solo había pasado en estados unidos tres años de sus catorce. Lo normal seria que la mandasen a Egipto. Además, el inspector se había echado atrás: un momento antes se disponía a detenernos a los dos, estaba seguro de ello. Y al segundo siguiente, como una revelación divina,¿ pretendía deportar a Ameli a un país que no pisaba hacia diez años? Hasta loa otros dos agentes de policía pusieron cara de confusion.

-¿Señor?- pregunto la mujer-¿Esta seguro?

-Silencio, Linley. Ustedes dos pueden salir.

Los polis vacilaron hasta que Williams los ahuyentó con un ademán. Se marcharon y dejaron la puerta cerrada.

-Un momento-dijo Ameli-. Mi abuelo ha desaparecido,¿ y usted quiere que salga del país?

-O su abuelo ha fallecido o es ahora un proscrito, hija-dijo el inspector-. La deportación es la salida mas benévola. Ya esta todo organizado.

-¿Por quién?- exigió el abuelo-¿Quien lo a autorizado?

-Por...- El inspector volvió a quedarse con aquella mirada ausente-. Por las autoridades pertinentes. Creame, es mejor que ir a la cárcel.

Ameli parecía demasiado abatida para hablar, o para dirigirle una de sus típicas miradas, eso me preocupó, pero antes de que me pudiera preocupar por ella, el inspector Williams se volvió hacia mi.

-Usted también, señorito.

Un mazazo habría tenido el mismo efecto.

-¿Me van a deportar?-salté-¡Pero si vivo aquí!

-Usted es ciudadano estadounidense. Dadas las circunstancias, es mejor que vuelva a casa.

Lo mire estupefacto. Aparte de unos recuerdos nebulosos, no recordaba otro hogar que aquel. Mis compañeros del colegio, mi habitación, todo lo que conocía estaba allí.

-¿A donde se supone que iré?

-Inspector- dijo la abuela con la voz entrecortada-, no es justo. No puedo creer que...

-Les concederé unos minutos para que se despidan- la interrumpió el inspector. Entonces torció el gesto, como sorprendido por sus acciones-. Yo...tengo que irme.

Aquello no tenia ningun sentido, parecía que el inspector se daba cuenta, pero aun así se dirigió a la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió casi salte de la silla, porque allí estaba Amos, el hhombre de negro. Se había quitado la gabardina y el sombrero, pero llevaba el mismo traje a rayas y las gafas redondas. Las cuentas de oro que llevaba en el pelo trenzado relucían.

Crei que el inspector diría algo, o al menos se sorprendería, pero ni siquiera le dedico una mirada a Amos. Paso junto a el y se perdió en la noche.

Amos paso al interior, cerrando la puerta. Los abuelos se pusieron de pie.

-Tu- renegó el abuelo-. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Si fuese mas joven te haría papilla a golpes.

-Hola, señores Johns- dijo Amos-. Nos miro a Ameli y a mi como si fuésemos problemas que debía solucionar-. Es hora de que hablemos.

Al segundo de haber entrado, Amos ya daba la impresión de estar en su propia casa. Se recostó en el sofá y se sirvió té. Mordisqueo una galletita, arriesgando su vida, pues las galletas de la abuela son horrorosas.

Pensé que la cabeza del abuelo iba a reventar. La cara se le puso roja y brillante. Mi prima veía esto con gran diversión, como preguntandose si al final habría pelea. El abuelo fue hacia Amos por detrás del sofá con la mano levantada como si fuera a pegarle, pero Amos siglo masticando la galleta.

-Sentaos, por favor-dijo Amos.

Y todos nos sentamos. Fue cosa de locos: parecía que estubiesemos esperando a que nos diese la orden. Hasta el abuelo bajo el brazo y dio la vuelta al sofá. Se sentó al lado de Amos con un suspiro de resignación.

s tomo un sorbo de té y me contemplo con cierto desagrado. Lo considere injusto: no tenia mal aspecto, teniendo en cuente lo que nos había pasado. Entonces mira a Ameli y resollo. Eso ya era mas normal.

**(¡AMELIIII!¡Que no me tires cosas!¡Ni me apuntes con esa espada o te arrepentirás!).**

-El momento no podría ser peor-murmuro al fin-, pero no hay mas remedio. Tendrán que venir conmigo.

-¿Disculpe?-dije yo-¡No pienso ir a ninguna parte con un desconocido que no sabe comer galletas sin mancharse!

De verdad tenia trocitos de galleta al rededor de la boca, pero al parecer le daba igual.

-No soy ningún desconocido, Howard-replico-.¿No me recuerdas?

Era espeluznante que me hubiese hablado con tanta naturalidad. Me pareció que si debería reconocerlo. Mire a Ameli, parecía que estuviese solucionando un rompecabezas.

-No, Amos- dijo la abuela, temblando-. No puedes llevarte a Howard, teníamos un acuerdo.

-Ese acuerdo lo a roto Zahid esta noche-dijo Amos-. Sabes de sobra que ya no podéis cuidar de él, no después de lo que a pasado. La única posibilidad es que vengan conmigo.

-¿Por que deberíamos ir a ningún lado con usted?- intervino Ameli-.¡ Hace rato estaba dispuesto a pelear con mi abuelo!

Amos miró la bolsa de trabajo que Ameli llevaba en el regazo.

-Veo que te has quedado con la bolsa de tu abuelo. Muy bien, la necesitaras. En cuanto a pelearnos, Zahid y yo solíamos hacerlo bastante. Por si no te has dado cuenta Ameli, yo intentaba evitar que cometiese una imprudencia. Si me hubiera echo caso, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

Yo no tenia ni idea de a que se refería, pero por lo visto el abuelo si lo entendió.

-¡Vosotros y vuestras supersticiones!-exclamó-. Ya os dije que no queríamos saber nada de eso.

Amos señalo al patio trasero. Las puertas de cristal dejaban ver las luces reflejadas en el Tamesis. La vista era bastante agradable por la noche, cuando no se podían apreciar lo polvo que estaban los edificios.

-Supersticiones ¿eh?- dijo Amos con un deje burlón-. Lo llama así, pero bien se va a vivir a la ribera oriental del río.

-Fue cosa de Ruby- dijo el abuelo con amargura. Ameli dio un respingo al oír nombrar a su madre-. Ella creía que estaríamos protegidos. Pero se equivoco en muchas cosas,¿no es así?¡Para comenzar confió en vosotros!

Amos se inmutó. Tenia un olor interesante, como a especias bien reposadas, savia aromatica y ambar, igual que las tiendas de incienso que hay en Covent Garden.

Apuro la taza de té y miro a la abuela.

-Señora Johns, ya sabe lo que se ha desencadenado. La policía es lo menos que debería preocupare.

La abuela trago saliva.

-Has...has sido tú el que ha hecho cambiar de opinión al inspector. Tu le has obligado a que deporte a Howard.

-Era eso o que detubieran a los niños- dijo Amos.

-Un momento- intervino Ameli-. ¿Has echo cambiar al inspector de opinión?

Amos se encogió de hombros.

-No es permanente. De echo, deberíamos llegar a Nueva York antes de que pase una hora o así, que sera cuando ese inspector empiece a preguntarse por qué os a soltado.

Ameli soltó una risita de incredulidad.

-No se puede llegar de Londres a Nueva York en una hora. Ni siquiera el avión mas rápido...

-No- aceptó Amos-. En avión, no- Se volvió hacia la abuela como si estuviera todo resuelto-. Señora Johns, solo existe una poción segura para Howard y Ameli. Usted lo sabe. Han de venir a la mansión de Brooklyn: allí puedo protegerles.

-Tiene una mansion- dijo Ameli-. En Brooklyn.

Amos le dedico una mirada astuta.

-La mansión familiar. Allí estaréis a salvo.

-Pero nuestro abuelo...

-Por el momento no podeis ayudarle- dijo Amos con tristeza-. Lo siento Ameli. Te lo explexplicare mas adelante, pero Zahid querría que vosotros dos estuviseis a salvo. Para que eso ocurra, tenemos que movernos deprisa. Me temo que yo soy el único que tenéis a vuestro favor.

Me pareció que Amos se pasaba de cruel. Ameli miro a los abuelos y luego asintió, abatida. Mi prima sabía que aunque los abuelos habían intentado arreglarlo con ella no les emocionaba que se quedase por allí. Mi prima siempre les había recordado a lo que echaban la culpa de quitarles a sus hijos.

Y sí, es un motivo de lo mas tonto para rechazar a tu nieta, pero era lo que había.

-Bueno, Ameli puede hacer lo que le de la gana- dije- ¡Pero yo vivo aquí! No voy a irme con el primer desconocido que venga,¿verdad?

Busque apoyo en la sala, pero la abuela estaba observando los tapetes de la mesa como si se hubiesen vuelto muy interesantes de pronto.

-Abuelo, no puede ser...

El tampoco quiso mirarme. Se volvió hacia Amos.

-¿Podras sacarlos del país?

-¡ Un momento!- protesté.

Amos se puso en pie y se sacudió las migas de la chaqueta. Luego se acerco a las puertas que daban al patio y miro por el cristal hacia el río.

-La policía no tardara en volver. Cuentenles lo que quieran. No van a encontrarnos.

-¿Nos va a secuestrar?- pregunte, anonadado. Mire a Ameli-.¿ Tu te crees algo de todo esto?

Mi prima se paso la correa del bolso por el hombro y se levanto, dispuesta a partir. Parecía muy triste y cansada, no me extraña que lo único que quisiese fuera salir de esa casa.

-¿Como tiene pensado usted llegar a Nueva York en una hora?- pregunto a Amos-. Ha dicho que no seria en avión.

-No- respondió Amos.

Puso el dedo contra la ventana e hizo un dibujo con el vapor condensado. Un puñetero jeroglífico.

-Una barca- dije yo...y entonces me di cuenta de que lo había traducido en voz alta, cosa que no debería ser capaz de hacer.

Amos me miiro por encima de sus gafas redondas.

-¿Como lo...?

-Digo que lo del final parece un barco- le interrumpí a toda prisa-. Pero eso no puede referirse a eso. Seria una ridiculez.

-¡Mira alli!- exclamo Ameli.

apretuje a su lado junto a las puertas del patio. En el muelle de abajo había una barca amarrada. Y no era una rca cualquiera, ojo: era una barca de juncos egipcia, con dos antorchas ss en proa y un gran timón trasero. Había una silueta vestida con gabardina negra y sombrero, que posiblemente perteneciesen a Amos, de pie junto a la caña del timón. Debo admitir que, poruna vez me quede sin palabras.

-Vamos a ir en eso- dijo Ameli, insegura-, hasta Brooklyn.

-Es mejor que vayamos preparandonos- nos intento animar Amos.

gire hacia mi abuela.

-¡Abuela, por favor!

Ella se enjugo una lágrima en la mejilla.

-Es por tu bien querido. Deberías llevarte a Gominola.

-Ah, es verdad- dijo Amos-. La gata no podemos dejarnosla.

Se volvió hacia la escalera. Como si le hubiesen dado pie, Gominola bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras hecha un borrón de manchas leopardo y salto a mis no lo hace jamás, pero cuando digo jamás es nunca.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunte a Amos. Tenía claro que se nos agotaban las pociones, pero al menos quería una respuesta-. No podemos marcharnos así por las buenas con un desconocido.

- No soy ningún desconocido- replico Amos con una sonrisa-. Somos familia.

Y de pronto recordé su cara sintiéndome y diciendo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Howard". Era un recuerdo tan antiguo que casi lo había olvidado.

-¿Tio Amos?- pregunte, confundido.

-Exacto, Howard- dijo-. Soy el hermano de Zahid. Ahora venid conmigo. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

**Frase del día: No hay nada permanente un este malvado mundo, ni siquiera nuestros problemas.**

** Charles Chaplin**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Se agradecen todos los comentarios._**

**( Aparecen unos borrones en la emision y el vídeo se corta un poco. Aparece Ameli, con el pelo en una coleta de la que se escapaban mechones, sonriendo como una loca y con un brillo preocupante en sus ojos. "Hola ,aquí Ameli. Lo siento. Hemos tenido que dejar de grabar porque nos estaba persiguiendo...bueno, ya llegaremos a esa parte. Dejadlo en que hemos tenido problemas técnicos"). **

Howard te estaba contando cómo salimos de Londres,¿verdad?

La cosa es que seguimos a Amos hasta la barcaza egipcia que tenía amarrada en el muelle. Yo llevaba la bolsa del abuelo bajo el brazo. Aún no podía creerme su desaparición. Tuve remordimientos por huir de Londres sin él, pero una cosa de las que había dicho Amos era cierta: por el momento no podíamos ayudarle, por el momento. Yo no terminaba de confiar en Amos, pero supuse que si quería saber algo mas tendría que seguirle el juego. El era el único que parecía saber algo a ciencia cierta.

Amos se subió a la barca de juncos. Howard salto al instante tras él, pero yo vacile. Había visto otras barcas como esas en el Nilo y no me parecían muy robustas.

La embarcación estaba construida básicamente con fibras de plantas entretejidas, como si fuera un tapete gigantesco y flotante. Las antorchas que brillaban no me daban tampoco mucha confianza. Si no nos hundíamos antes, acabaríamos calcinados.

No me toméis por cobarde, simplemente me parece que el mundo no debería prescindir tan rápidamente de alguien tan maravillosa, bella, inteligente, elegante, sofisticada y hermosa como yo. Y si os lo preguntais, sí, la humildad es mi mayor don.

En popa el timón estaba manejado por un tipo bajito que tenia puestos el sombrero y la gabardina de Amos. Llevaba el sombrero tan calado que no se le veía la cara. Las manos y los pies estaban ocultos por los pliegues del abrigo.

-¿Como se mueve esta cosa?- le pregunte a Amos-. No tiene vela.

-Confía en mi.- Amos me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a subir.

Aquella noche hacía frío, pero cuando subí a bordo note un calor repentino, como si la luz de las antorcha emitiera sobre nosotros un brillo protector. En el centro de la barca había una caseta hecha con más tapetes de fibras. Gominola, que estaba en brazos de Howard, la olisqueó y empezó a gruñir.

-Sentaos dentro- nos sugirió Amos-. Puede que el viaje sea un poco movido.

-Me quedo de pie, gracias.- Howard apunto con la barbilla hacia el tipo bajito de negro-.¿ Quién es el piloto?

Amos fingió no oír la pregunta.

-¡Agarraos todos!

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza al timonel y la barca se puso en marcha.

La sensación fue difícil de describir.¿Sabes ese cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, cuando estas en lo mas alto de una montaña rusa y empieza la caída libre? Fue mas o menos así, solo que no caíamos y la sensación no pasaba. La barca llevaba una velocidad pasmosa. La luces de la ciudad se emborronaron y al poco tiempo estábamos envueltos en una densa niebla. En la oscuridad se oía el eco de sonidos extraños: roces y silbidos, gritos lejanos, voces que susurraban en idiomas desconocidos.

El cosquilleo se convirtió en náusea. Los sonidos se hicieron mas fuertes, hasta que al final estuve a punto de gritar yo también. Entonces, de pronto, la barca comenzó a frenar. Cesaron los ruidos y desapareció la niebla. Volvieron las luces de la ciudad, con mas brillo que antes.

La barca estaba pasando por debajo de un puente, mucho más alto que ninguno de los que había en Londres. Mi estomago empezó a rodar sobre si mismo lentamente. A la izquierda vi que se recortaba el horizonte contra unas figuras conocidas: el edificio Chrysler y el Empire State Building.

-No puede ser- dije-. Esto es Nueva York.

Howard parecía tan descolocado como yo. Aun acunaba a Gominola, que tenía los ojos cerrados. La gata ronroneaba.

-No puede ser- dijo Howard-. Solo han pasado unos minutos desde que salimos.

Sin embargo, allí estábamos, navegando contracorriente del East River, justo debajo del puente Williamsburg. Nos detuvimos suavemente junto a un pequeño muelle que había en la orilla del río Brooklyn. Delante de nosotros se e tendía un pequeño descampado lleno de chatarra y material de construcción antiguo. En el centro de aquel desastre, pegada al borde del agua se alzaba una inmensa nave industrial con las paredes llenas de pintadas y las ventanas tapiadas con tablones.

-Eso no es una mansion- dijo Howard arrugando la nariz. Lo se , tiene una percepción impresionante.

-Fíjate mejor- replico Amos, señalando encima del edificio.

-¿Como lo has...?-. Me fallo la voz. Nocompredi por qué no lo había visto antes, pero ahora no había dudas: sobre el techo del almacén se erguía una mansión de cinco plantas,como la capa superior de una tarta-¡Allí arriba no puede construirse una mansion!

-Es una larga historia- dijo Amos-, pero necesitábamos un lugar privado.

-¿Y esto es la ribera oriental?- preguntó Howard-. En Londres hablabas de eso, de que mis abuelos viven en la ribera oriental.

-Eso es. Así !e gusta Howard. En tiempos remotos, la orilla oriental del Nilo era el lado de los vivos, el lugar por donde sale el sol. Enterraban a los muertos en la ribera occidental. Los antiguos egipcios pensaban que vivir en la segunda traía mala suerte, incluso que era peligroso. La tradición se mantiene muy viva entre...nuestra gente.

¿"Nuestra gente"?- dije, peor la pregunta de Howard aparto de un codazo la mía.

-Entonces,¿no puedes vivir en Manhattan?

Amos fruncido el ceño mientras dejaba caer la mirada al otro lado del río, sobre el Empire State Building.

-Manhattan tiene sus propios problemas. Sus propios dioses. Es mejor que no nos mezclemos.

-Sus propios...qué?- volví a preguntar.

-Nada.

Amos paso a nuestro lado y fue hacia el timonel. Le quito el sombrero y la gabardina...y debajo no había nadie. Sencillamente, el piloto no estaba allí. Amos se caló su ferola, plegó la gabardina sobre el brazo y nos señalo una escalera mecánica que subía por una de las fachadas laterales del almacén hasta la mansión del techo.

-Ya podéis desembarcar- dijo-. Y bienvenidos al Nomo Vigésimo Primero.

&%&

-¿"Gnomo"?- pregunto Howard mientras subíamos las escaleras-.¿ Como esos tíos enanitos?

-Madre mía, no ,no- dijo Amos-. Odio a los gnomos. Huelen fatal.

-Pero has dicho...

-"Nomo": ene-o-eme-o. Significa distrito o región- le explique ante la mirada sorprendida de Amos.¿Acaso por ser chica se supone que no debo saber esas cosas? Hombres-. La palabra viene de la antigüedad, de cuando dividieron Egipto en cuarenta y dos provincias.

-Exacto- continuo Amos-. Hoy en día, el sistema a cambiado un poco. El mundo esta repartido en trescientos sesenta nomos. Por supuesto el Nomo Primero es Egipto. Nueva York, el Vigésimo Primero.

Howard cruzo una mirada conmigo e hizo rodar un dedo junto a su sien.

-No, Howard- dijo Amos sin volverse hacia nosotros-, no estoy loco. Hay muchas cosas que debéis saber.

Al fin coronamos la escalera. Al levantar la mirada hacia la mansión, me costo entender lo que estaba viendo. La casa tenía menos de quince metros de altura, estaba construida con bloques enormes de piedra caliza y las ventanas tenían marcos de acero. Alrededor de los cristales había jeroglíficos grabados, y las paredes estaban iluminadas de un modo que el edificio parecía un cruce entre un museo moderno y un templo antiguo. Aun así, lo mas extraño de todo era que, si apartaba la vista, la construcción entera parecía esfumarse. Probé a hacerlo varias veces para estar segura. Después tenía que forzar la vista para volver a distinguirla, y hasta eso me exigía un esfuerzo de voluntad.

Amos se detuvo frente a la entrada, que tenia el tamaño de una puerta de garaje; era un cuadrado oscuro y denso de madera, sin ninguna manecilla o cerradura a la vista.

-Yo primera, Ameli.

-Hummm,¿como...?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Estupendo, otro misterio. Estuve a punto de proponer que usáramos la cabeza de Howard como ariete, a ver si funcionaba. Entonces mire de nuevo la puerta y me entro una sensación rarísima. Extendí el brazo. Muy despacio, sin tocar la madera, fui levantando la mano y la puerta siguió mi movimiento, se deslizó hacia arriba hasta desaparecer dentro del techo.

Howard parecía anonadado.

-¿Como narices...?

-No lo se- admitir, algo avergonzada-.¿ Sensores de movimiento?

-Interesante- Amos sonó preocupado,¿por que narices sonó preocupado?¿Estaria mutando o algo por el estilo?-. No es la forma como lo habría echo yo, pero esta muy bien. Notablemente bien.

-Gracias, supongo.

Howard hizo un ademán de entrar, pero, cuando piso el umbral, Gominola maullo y empezó a dar zarpazos para escapar de los brazos de mi primo.

Howard retrocedió a trompicones.

-¿Que te pasa, gata?

-Ah, claro. Mis disculpas- dijo Amos. Puso la mano en la cabeza de la gata y dijo, en tono muy formal-: Te permito la entrada.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente, una invitacion a un pelícano para tomar el té?

-¿La gata necesita permiso?

-Circunstancias especiales- dijo Amos y, aunque no habia sido una gran respuesta, entro sin decir más.

Seguimos sus pasos y, esta vez, Gominola estuvo tranquila.

-Dios mio.- Howard se quedo pasmado. Estiro el cuello para mirar al techo y me dio la impresión de que si no se rompía el cuello antes, se acabaría tragando el chicle.

-Sí- dijo Amos-. Esta es la Gran Sala.

Estaba claro por qué se llamaba así, al menos para mí, en nombre de Howard...

**(Menos mal de que ahora no esta aquí. XD)**

El techo, surcado por vigas de cedro, estaba a cuatro pisos de altura y se sostenía por unas columnas de piedra con jeroglíficos grabados. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un extraño surtido de instrumentos musicales y armas del antiguo Egipto. Rodeaban la estancia tres niveles de balconadas, todos ellos con hileras de puertas que se abrían directamente a la zona principal. En la chimenea se podría haber aparcado un coche, y había una tele de plasma sobre la repisa y sofás de cuero inmensos a ambos lados. Estábamos pisando una alfombra de piel de serpiente, solo que medía mas de diez metros de largo y cinco de ancho...mas que cualquier serpiente. Unas cristaleras dejaban ver la terraza que rodeaba la casa. En ella había una piscina, mesas con sillas de comedor y un foso de piedra labrada donde ardía una fogata. Además, en el fondo de la Gran Sala, había un portón doble marcado con el Ojo de Horus y cerrado con cadenas y media docena de candados. Me pregunte que podría haber al otro lado.

Pero lo que de verdad quitaba el hipo era la estatua que se alzaba en medio de la estancia. Media diez metros de altura y estaba esculpida en mármol negro. Enseguida tuve claro que representaba a un dios egipcio, porque la figura tenía cuerpo humano y cabeza de animal, como de cigüeña o de grulla y un pico larguísimo.

El dios vestía a la antigua moda: falsilla, fajín y gorguera al cuello. En una mano sostenía un estilete de escriba y en la otra un papiro extendido, como si acabase de dibujar los jeroglíficos que se veían en el: un Anj envuelto por arriba con un rectángulo.

-¡Eso, es!- exclamo Howard-. El Per Anj.

Me quede viéndolo, incrédula.

-Vale,¿como sabes leer eso?

-No lo se- dijo el-. Pero esta claro,¿no? Lo de arriba parece el plano de una casa.

-Solo es un rectángulo.

Se encogió de hombros y yo me pregunte que narices se tomaban los ingleses para que un rectángulo les dijera directamente: casa.

Aunque sorprendentemente Howard había acertado. Yo reconocía el símbolo, pero nadie lo había relacionado con eso, y mucho menos nadie con el nombre Howard. Aun así, el parecía absolutamente convencido.

-Una casa- insistió-. Y el dibujo de abajoñ es un anj, el símbolo de la vida. Per Anj... la Casa de la Vida.

-Muy bien, Howard- dijo Amos tenia cara de estar impresionado-. Y lo que estáis viendo es la estatua del unico dios que tiene permitida la entrada en la Casa de la Vida...al menos en circunstancias normales.¿Lo reconoces Ameli?

Bufé, por supuesto que lo reconocía.

-Tot- respondí-, el dios del conocimiento. Inventor de la escritura, su animal sagrado es el ibis.

-Exacto- dijo Amos.

-¿A que vienen las cabezas de animales?- pregunto Howard-. Todos los dioses egipcios tienen cabeza de bicho. Están ridículos.

-Normalmente no aparecen asi- dijo Amos-. No en la vida real.

-¿"Vida real"?- se burlo Howard-. Venga ya. Cualquiera diría que los has conocido en persona.

La expresión de Amos no me tranquilizo. Tenia aspecto de recordar algo desagradable.

-Los dioses pueden aparecerse de muchas formas distintas. Solían ser completamente humanos o completamente animales, aunque habeces adoptaban combinaciones híbridas como esta. Tenéis que aprender que estamos hablando de fuerzas primarias, de una especie de puente entre los humanos y la naturaleza. Se representan con cabezas de animal para mostrar que pueden existir en dos mundos distintos al mismo tiempo.¿Comprendeis?

Asentí.

-Ni papa- dijo Howard.

-Hummm- Amos no pareció sorprendido-. Si, tenemos mucho adiestramiento por delante. De todas formas, el dios que tenéis frente a vosotros, Tot, fundó la Casa de la Vida, cuya sede regional es esta mansión. O al menos...lo era. Yo soy el único miembro que tiene el Nomo Vigésimo Primero, o lo seria de no haber llegado vosotros.

-Un momento.-yo tenia tantas dudas que si no me estallaba la cabeza seria un milagro, y no sabia por donde empezar-.¿Que es la Casa de la Vida?¿Por qué no pueden entrar mas dioses que Tot? ¿Y por que eres...?

**(¡Ehh!¡devuelveme el micro hijo de...!)**

**(Que mal educada salio la niña, es que...)**

Mientras mi prima seguía con su batería de preguntas vi como Amos empezaba a inquietarse y, al final, y bendito sea por ello, la interrumpió.

-Ameli, de verdad entiendo como te sientes.- Amos le sonrió compasivamente-. Pero estas cosas es mejor discutirlas de día. Debéis dormir un poco, y no quiero que tengáis pesadillas.

-¿En serio crees que voy a poder dormir?- replico afiladamente Ameli.

-Miau- soltó Gominola en mis brazos, dando un enorme bostezo.

Amos dio una palmada.

-¡Keops!

Yo pensé que le había entrado tos, porque Keops es un nombre muy raro, pero entonces bajo por las escaleras un criatura que media cerca de un metro, tenia el pelaje dorado y llevaba puesta ropa de color violeta. Tarde un segundo en darme cuenta de que era un babuino con una camiseta de los Lakers de los Ángeles.

El babuino llego al pie de la escalera, dio una voltereta y se planto delante de nosotros. Nos enseño los colmillos e hizo un ruido que estaba a medio camino entre el rugido y el eructo. Le olía el aliento a Doritos Tex-Mex.

Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

-¡Yo soy de los Lakers!

Ameli me miro como si no hubiese nada mas estúpido en el mundo y mascullo algo en árabe. El babuino se palmeo la cara con ambas manos y volvió a eructar.

-Mira, le caes bien- dijo un divertido Amos-. Os vais a llevar de maravilla.

-Ya- musitó Ameli, parecía estar entre el cansancio, el asco, la impresión y me-quiero-pegar-un-tiro.-. Tienes un babuino de mayordomo,¿por qué no?

Tarta ronroneaba en mis brazos, como si la presencia del babuino no le molestara en absoluto.

-¡Ajk!- me gruño Keops.

Amos soltó una risita.

-Quiere echar un partido contigo, Howard, para ver que tal juegas.

Yo moví los pies.

-Esto...vale. Claro. Mejor mañana.

Gracias a dios Ameli corto mi inspirador discurso.

-Amos,¿como es que entiendes..?

-Ameli, me temo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a muchas cosas- dijo Amos-. Pero si tenéis que sobrevivir y ayudar a vuestro abuelo tenéis que descansar.

-¿Disculpa- medio grite-¿Acabas de decir sobrevivamos y salvemos al abuelo?¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

-Mañana- prometió Amos-. Empezaremos vuestra instrucción a primera hora. Keops, llegamos a sus habitaciones, por favor.

-¡Ajk-uuuj!- gruño el babuino.

Dio vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras balanceándose. Para mi mayor desgracia, descubrí que la camiseta de los Lakers no le tapaba el trasero multicolor.

Nos pnpniamos a seguirle cuando Amos dijo:

-Ameli, la bolsa de trabajo, por favor. Sera mejor que la tenga bajo llave en la biblioteca.

Note mi prima vacilaba, era normal, siendo la bolsa lo único que quedaba del abuelo.

-Te la devolveré- prometió Amos-, a su debido tiempo.

Al final le paso la bolsa. Amos la cogió con aprensión, como si contuviese explosivos.

-Hasta mañana.

Se volvió y camino a buen paso hacia las puertas aseguradas con cadenas. Los cierres se soltaron por si mismos y la puerta se abrió lo justo como para que pasase Amos sin que nosotros viésemos lo que había al otro lado.

Mire a Ameli, que ya subía a zancada grande la escalera, coincidí con su elección, no debía de ser agradable quedarse solo con la enorme estatua de como-se-llame. Seguí a Keops y a mi prima por las escaleras.

&%&

AmeAmeli yo teníamos habitaciones contiguas en el primer piso, y debo decir que estaban mucho, mucho mejor que mi vieja alcoba.

La mía tenía una cocina bien surtida con mis tentempiés favoritos: ginger ale, chocolatinas Twix y M&Ns. Parecía cosa de magia.¿Como podía saber Amos lo que mas me gustaba? La tele, el ordenador y el reproductor de música eran lo ultimo en tecnología. En el cuarto de baño estaban mis marcas habituales de dentífrico, de desodorante, de todo. La cama era increible, grande como una cancvha de baloncesto, aunque la almohada era muy rara.. En lugar del convencional y aburrido cojín de tela, era un reposacabezas de marfil. Estaba decorado con leones y,(¡sorpresa!) jeroglíficos.

tacion hasta tenia una terraza exterior desde donde se veían Manhattan y la Estatua de la Libertad, pero por algún motivo las puertas de cristal no se abrían. Ese fue el primer indicio de que algo iba mal.

Es volví para buscar a Keops, pero ya se había marchado. La puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada y, al intentar abrirla, vi que tenia la llave echada.

llego una voz amortiguada desde el otro lado de la pared.

-¿Howard?

-Ameli.

La puerta que comunicaba nuestras habitaciones también estaba cerrada.

-Estamos encerrados- dijo ella-.¿Tu crees que Amos...?¿Podemos fiarnos de el?

Con todo lo que había visto ese día ya no me fiaba ni de mi mismo, pero a Ameli se le notaba el miedo en la voz. Eso desato un sentimiento protector en mi que llevaba oculto desde que siendo ella apenas un bebe quedaban nuestros padres y yo corría a consolarla cuando se caía del columpio y rompía a llorar, o cuando me quedaba en la casa de mis tíos y montaba con ella acampadas en el salón de su casa.

La situacion me parecio absurda, ella siempre había sido la mas valiente, desde tirarse del tobogán mas alto cuando apenas sabia caminar a una vez que casi se puso a pelear con unos imbéciles que eran el doble que ella. El que solía asustarse era yo, aunque tampoco me disgustaba el cambio de papeles.

-No pasara nada- dije tratando de sonar seguro-. Escucha, si Amos quisiera hacernos daño, ya podría haberlo echo. Intenta dormir un poco.

-Howard...

-Dime.

-Ha sido magia,¿verdad? Lo que le paso al abuelo, la barca de Amos, esta casa... Es todo mágico.

-Creo que sí.

Oí a Ameli suspirar.

-Menos mal. Por lo menos no me estoy volviendo loca.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos- le dije, y caí en la cuenta de que no le decía eso desde nuestras acampadas, hace ya mas de diez años, antes de que nuestros padres murieran.

&%&

Esto lo voy a decir una sola vez, el desgraciado que me recuerde este episodio se va a llevar el puñetazo de su vida.

Después de la pequeña conversación en la que Howard fallo estrepitosamente en lo de sonar convencido, fui al baño a lavarme la cara. No hacia falta mirarme en el espejo para saber que tenia un aspecto horrible. Después me cambié de ropa y cogí una de las botellas de plástico que contenían karkaday, para sentarme en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Me quede así un rato, pero el único sonido que se escuchaba era de Gominola maullando y paseándose por ahí, explorando el nuevo entorno. Por lo menos, la gata parecía feliz.

Me termine el karkaday. El dulce sabor de la miel y de los pétalos de hibisco me recordaba a las tardes que pase en Alejandría con mi abuela, y a todas aquellas veces que me había reunido con un conocido en las calurosas tardes de Egipto.

Me meti en la cama. Las mantas eran cómodas y calentitas pero el maldito reposacabezas me daba calambres. Después de un rato lo mande al carajo y me fui a dormir al suelo.

Mi primer gran error.

**Frase del día: Ama a todos, confía en pocos y no hagas daño a ninguno?**

** William Shakespeare**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Como describirlo? No fue una pesadilla, sino algo mas real y acojonador.

Al dormirme, de repente note que no pesaba nada. Flote hacia arriba y contemple mi propia figura tumbada.

"La e palmado", pensé. Pero no era eso. No me había convertido en un fantasma. Tenia una nueva forma dorada y reluciente, con alas en lugar de brazos."¡¿Quien narices me a convertido en un pájaro de mierda?!", fue lo segundo que se me vino a la cabeza.

**(No Howard, no era un pollo.¿Quieres dejarme contar la historia?)**

Supe que no estaba soñando, porque nunca tengo sueños en color y con los cinco sentidos despiertos. La habitación olía levemente a hibisco, recuerdo del karkaday. Note un viento frío que me ayudaba las plumas, y entonces me di cuenta de que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta. Me resistí a salir, pero una fuerte ventolera se me llevo de la habitación como una hoja en plena tormenta.

Las luces de la mansión se fueron desvaneciendo mientras ascendía. La linea de los edificios de Nueva York se volvió borrosa hasta desaparecer. Salí disparada entre la niebla y la oscuridad, mientras escuchaba a voces extrañas susurrar a mi alrededor. Note el cosquilleo en el estomago, esto no me gustaba nada, nadita, nada. Entonces la niebla se disipo y aparecí en un lugar distinto.

Flotaba sobre una montaña yerma. Muy por debajo las luces de una ciudad se extendían a lo largo de un valle. Sip, aquello no era Nueva York. Era de noche y aún así supe que estaba en un desierto.

**(Howard, primito de mi alma, como te atrevas a volver a llamarme Pollo con Cara de Ameli, no te diré gran cosa, pero de la ostia que te doy no te recuperas en la vida).**

Había dos siluetas delante de mi, de pie sobre un peñasco. Al parecer, no me habían visto, y me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo ya no brillaba. En realidad, era prácticamente invisible. Mola.

Desde mi altura no podía ver a las figuras con claridad, aunque por desgracia para mi estómago, si estaba lo bastante cerca como para darme cuenta de que no eran humanos. Forzando la vista observe que uno de ellos era bajito y rechoncho, sin un pelo y con una piel viscosa que brillaba a la luz de la luna...como un anfibio erguido sobre unas patas traseras. El otro era alto y calco como un palillo, con zarpas de gallo en vez de pies. No se le veía bien la cara, pero parecía roja y húmeda,y...bueno, dejemoslo en que me alegra mucho de no ver mas, podría haber quedado traumatizada gravemente.

¿Que harían dos tipos tan guapos solos en medio de la nada? Bueno, Dios los cría y ellos, para desgracia de todo aquel que los vea, se juntan.

-¿Donde está?- croó nervioso el que parecía un sapo.

-Todavía no ha encontrado un anfitrión permanente- refunfuño el tío con pies de pollo-. Solo puede aparecerse durante un poco tiempo.

-¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?

-¡Claro, idiota! Vendrá en cuanto...

En el peñasco apareció una figura en llamas. Las dos criaturas se dejaron caer al suelo, postrados sobre la arena. Yo rece para que no fuera tan"atractivo" como sus amigitos, y en caso contrario para quedarme ciega y acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

-¡Milord!- exclamo el sapo. Me pregunte que mierda de nombre era ese.

Incluso ardiendo en la oscuridad costaba ver al recién llegado, cosa que agradecí; no era mas que una figura envuelta en llamas.

-¿Como se llama este sitio?- pregunto.

En cuanto lo oí hablar, note que el odio y la rabia me paralizaban, era el mismo hombre que había atacado a mi abuelo en el museo. Intente moverme para darle una soberana paliza, pero algo me lo impedía, así que empezó a despotricar mentalmente en árabe contra los muertos y parientes del hombre.

Recordé que había echo la tontería de coger aquella piedra y lanzársela, al menos había acertado. Pero no sirvió de mucho, había fallado a mi abuelo.

-Milord- dijo Pies de Pollo-, la montaña se llama Camelback. La ciudad es Phoenix.

El hombre soltó una risotada que retumbo como un trueno.

-Phoenix. Fénix.¡Que apropiado! Y el desierto se parece tanto a mi hogar... Lo único que le falta es purgarlo de vida. Los desiertos deberían ser lugares estériles,¿no creéis?

-Desde luego, milord- convino Míster Sapo-. Pero,¿que pasa con los otros cuatro?

-Uno ya esta sepultado- dijo el hombre ardiente-. La segunda es débil, fácil de manipular. De los otros dos nos ocuparemos muy pronto.

-Hummm...¿como?- preguntó el sapo.

El hombre en llamas brillo con mas fuerza.

-Te gusta hacer preguntas,¿eh, pequeño renacuajo?- Señalo al sapo y la piel delmpobre bicho comenzó a soltar vapor.

-No- suplico Míster Sapo-.¡Noooo!

Me oblige a seguir mirando. No quiero describirlo. Pero si sabes que les las aa los caracoles cuando algún pequeño mamón les echa sal...bueno, te puedes hacer una idea aproximada. Al poco tiempo, no quedaba nada de el.

Pies de Pollo retrocedió un paso, nervioso. No sera el mas guapo del mundo, pero al menos sabe lo que es el sentido común.

-Aquí construiremos mi templo- dijo el hombre en llamas, como si tal cosa-. Esta montaña servirá como centro de adoración. Cuando este completado, invocare la mayor tormenta de arena que se haya visto jamás. Lo purgarevtodo. Absolutamente todo.

Era como si dijese:" Ey tío, que buen tiempo hace,¿no crees? ¡Vamos a aprovechar para poner sal a los caracoles y construir un arma de destrucción masiva!

-Sí, milord- asintió Pies de Pollo enseguida-.Y...Hummm, si me permitís que os haga una sugerencia, mi señor, para incrementar vuestro poder...

La criatura se inclino, rasco el suelo con al pata y se acercó al hombre para susurrarle algo al oído.

Cuando pensaba que habría pollo frito para cenar,le dijo algo al tipo en llama que no alcance a oír, pero que le hizo emitir un brillo mas fuerte.

-¡Excelente! Si lo consigues seras recompensado. Si no...

-Comprendo, milord.

-Ve, pues- dijo el hombre-. Despliega nuestras fuerzas. Empezemos por los cuellilargos. Eso debería bastar para debilitar su resistencia. Recoge a esos jovenzuelos y traemos ante mí. Los quiero vivos, antes de que aprendan a controlar sus poderes. No me falles.

-No, milord.

-Phoenix- susurro el hombre en llamas-. Me complace mucho.- Barrió el horizonte con la mano, como si estuviera imaginando la ciudad en llamas-. Pronto me alzare de tus cenizas. Sera un regalo de cumpleaños maravilloso.

&%&

Desperté con el corazón desbocado, de vuelta en mi propio cuerpo. Me note ardiendo, como si el tipo en llamas me hubiera comenzado a quemar. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenia un gato sobre el pecho.

Gominola me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Miaurrr.

-¿Como se supone que has entrado?- murmuré.

Me incorporé y, durante un segundo, no comprendí donde estaba.¿Un hotel de alguna ciudad? Estuve a punto de llamar a mi abuelo...y entonces me acorde.

Ayer. El museo. El sarcófago.

Todo me arroyo con tanta fuerza que me costaba respirar.

_-Para, _me dije._ No tienes tiempo para lamentarte._ Y resto va a parecer raro, pero la voz en mi cabeza sonaba casi como una persona distinta, más mayor, más fuerte, más ¿masculina? Vale, o era una buena señal o decididamente, me estaba volviendo loca.

_Recuerda lo que has_ visto, dijo la voz._ El viene a por nosotros. Hay que estar preparado._

Me estremecí. Quería creer que solo había sido una pesadilla, pero sabia que no había sido así. El día anterior había pasado demasiadas cosas para dudar de lo que acababa de ver. De algún modo, realmente había salido de mi cuerpo mientras dormía. Había estado en Phoenix. Allí estaba el tipo en llamas. Yo apenas había entendido lo que había dicho, pero sí que pretendía mandar a sus tropas para que capturar a unos jovenzuelos. No hacia falta tener un Máster para saber de quienes hablaba, incluso mi primo lo entendería.

Gominola salto a la cama y olisqueo el reposacabezas, mirándome como si me intentara decir algo.

-Por mi te lo puedes quedar- le dije con una sonrisa irónica-, es comodísimo.

Ella le dio unos golpecitos con la cabeza y me dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-Miaurrr.

-Si tú lo dices.

Fui al baño y me duche. Cuando iba a vestirme, descubrí e mi ropa había desaparecido durante la noche. Todo lo que había en el armario era de mi talla, pero muy distinto a lo que solía ponerme: pantalones holgados que se anudaban a la cintura y camisas anchas, todo echo felino blanco y sin adornos, y también unas chilabas para el frioparecidas a las que llevaban los _felahin, _los campesinos egipcios. No era exactamente mi estilo.

A Howard le encanta decirme que no tengo estilo. Siempre protesta que vista como una vieja: camisa con botones, jerseys, pantalones y bailarinas. Vale, es posible que tenga algo de razón. Lo que pasa es que el abuelo siempre me daba la lata con que vistiera tan elegante como pudiese.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me lo explico. Yo tenia diez años. Estábamos en camino al aeropuerto de Arenas, y había como unos cuarenta y cinco grados de temperatura. Yo me quejaba, diciendo que habría sido mejor llevar pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes.¿Por que no podía llevar ropa cómoda? Aquel día no íbamos a ngun sitio importante,solo viajábamos. Mi abuelo me apoyo la mano en el hombro.

-Ameli, te estas haciendo mayor y eres árabe. La gente va a juzgarte con mas dureza, y por eso debes siempre tener un aspecto impecable.

-¡No es justo!

-La justicia no significa que le toque lo mismo a todo el mundo- dijo el abuelo-. Significa que todo el mundo reciba lo que necesita. Y la única manera de hacerlo es que lo hagas suceder por ti misma.¿Lo entiendes?

Le dije que no lo entendía. Pero seguí haciendo todo lo que el quería, como interesarme por Egipto, el baloncesto y la música, o como viajar con una sola maleta. Me vestía como mi abuelo me indicaba, porque solía tener razón en todo. De echo, no dod que se equivocase nunca...hasta esa funesta noche en el Museo Británico.

Bueno, al final encontré unos pantalones que también se ataban a los tobillos de color negro y, en el fondo del armario un camisa sin mangas de algodón y de color blanco, me quedaba demasiado ajustada para mi gusto pero serviría. Las pantuflas eran cómodas, aunque dude mucho de que pudiese correr con ellas.

La puerta que daba a la habitación de Howard estaba abierta, pero mi primo no estaba allí.

Por suerte la puerta de mi dormitorio ya no estaba cerrada con llave. Gominola vino conmigo y bajamos las escaleras, pasando por dos pisos enteros de habitaciones desocupadas. Aquella mansión podría haber albergado perfectamente a mas de cien personas, pero me pareció trote y vacía.

El la Gran Sala, Keops el babuino estaba sentado en el sofá con una pelota de baloncesto entre las piernas y un trozo de carne con pinta rara en las manos. La carne estaba cubierta de plumas rosadas. En la tele había un canal de deportes, y Keops miraba las mejores jugadas de los partidos de la noche anterior.

-¿Que tal?- le pregunte, un poco incomoda por estar hablando con un babuino-.¿Los Lakers ganaron?

Keops me miro y le dio unas palmiditas al balón. Sonreí, no hacía falta que montara la escenita de mi primo para que me gustase el baloncesto. A Howard solo le había faltado decir que era omnipotente. Hombres.

-¿Luego echamos un partido?

-Ajk, ajk.

Tenia una pluma de color rosa colgando de la barbilla y al verla se me revolvió un poco el estomago.

-Hummm.

Vi a Howard y a Amos estaban fuera, en la terraza, tomando el desayuno al lado de la piscina. Tenia que hacer un frío de mil demonios, pero la hoguera ardía con intensidad en el foso de piedra y ninguno de los dos parecía en camino de convertirse en un polo humano. Eche a andar hacia ellos, pero me detuve junto a la estatua de Tot. No daba tanta grime como de noche. Aun así, habría jurado que aquellos ojillos me vigilaban.

¿Que había dicho el tío en llamas la noche anterior? Algo de capturarnos antes de que controlasemos nuestros poderes. Parecía una ridiculez, pero note que me invadía una fuerza, al igual que al habría la puerta la noche anterior. Me sentí capaz de levantar cualquier cosa, incluso aquella estatua.

Gominola maullo con impaciencia y me dio cabezazos en el pie. La sensación paso.

-Tienes razon - le dije a la gata-. Que ridiculez.

Ya me llegaba el olor del desayuno- pan frito, beicon, chocolate caliente- y no me extraño que la gata se impacientara. La seguí hasta la terraza.

-Ah, Ameli- saludó Amos-. Feliz Navidad. Siéntate con nosotros.

-Ya era hora- se quejo Howard-. Llevo siglos levantado.

Me sostuvo la mirada un momento, como si estuviese pensando lo mismo que yo:"Navidad". No habíamos pasado unas Navidad es juntos desde que murieron nuestros padres.

se sirvió una taza de café. Llevaba ropa parecida a la del día anterior, y tuve que admitir que ese tío tenia su estilo. Su traje echo, evidentemente, a medida era de lana azul; llevaba un sombrero de fedora a juego y el pelo recién trenzado con lapislazulis de color azul oscuro, piedras muy apreciadas en la joyería egipcia. No me costaba mucho imaginar al tío Amos con un saxofón interpretando serenatas para el East River.

En cuanto a Howard, llevaba el pijama de lino que me había negado a ponerme, todo blanco, holgado y sin adornos. De algún modo había logrado conserbar sus botas militares. Conociéndole, seguramente habría dormido con ellas un aspecto bastante gracioso con las botas de cuero y el conjunto de lino.

-Esto... Amos- dije-. No tendrás ningún pájaro aquí,¿verdad? Es que Keops se esta comiendo algo con plumas rosas.

-Vaya- Amos dio un sorbo al café-. Lo siento si te ha impresionado. Keops es muy quisquilloso. Solo come cosas que acaben en o: doritos, burritos, flamencos.

Parpedeé

-¿Acabas de decir...?

-Ameli- dijo Howard. Parecía un poco descompuesto como si acabase de tener esta conversacion-. No preguntes.

-La gran frase de la semana- masculle.

-Ameli, sorbete lo que te apetezca, por favor.- Amos me hizo una seña a la mesa bufef llena de comida-. Luego empezaremos con las explicaciones.

En la mesa no había flamenco, cosa que agradecí, pero si practicamente todo lo demás. Me serví un trozo enorme de Umm Ali, un bizcocho de pasas que solía hacer con mi abuela en Alejandría y que luego bañábamos en leche y azúcar. Me traía muchos buenos recuerdos. También me puse varias tortitas y un café negro como el demonio y mas espeso que el alquitrán, como a mi me gustaba.

Entonces detecte un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Justo por debajo de la superficie de la piscina se deslizaba una figura pálida y alargada. Casi se me cae el plato.

-¿Eso es...?

-Un cocodrilo- confirmo Amos-. Traen buena suerte. Es albino, pero no se lo menciones, se pone muy susceptible.

-Se llama Filipo de Macedonia- aportó Howard. A mi no me entraba en la cabeza como podía estar tan tranquilo. Se notaba que no había visto nunca a los congéneres de Filipo, aun como encontraron a ese niño en Alejandría. Con los cocodrilos no se juega, aprendí esa lección de pequeña, pero mi abuela siempre me había dicho que teníamos que respetarlos.

-Un nombre bastante largo- dijo Howard.

-Un cocodrilo bastante largo- dije yo.

Amos me miro con curiosidad. Y por si os lo preguntáis no le tengo miedo a los cocodrilos, e visto demasiados para eso.

-Ah, y le gusta el beicon- continuo Howard.

Para de mostrármelo, lanzo un trozo de beicon por encima de su hombro. Filipo cogió impulso y atrapo el manjar. Tenia lla piel de un blanco inmaculado y los ojos rosas. Su boca era tan grande que cabria un cerdo en ella.

-Con mis amigos se porta bien- me aseguró Amos-. En los viejos tiempos templo estaba completo hasta que tenia su lago lleno de cocodrilos. Son animales con una magia muy poderosa.

-Vale - dije-. Tenemos al babuino, el cocodrilo...¿algun otro animal del que tenga que estar enterada?

Amos se quedo un momento pensando.

-¿Visibles? No, creo que ya están todos.

Me senté bien lejos de la piscina. Gominola se puso a restregarse contra mis piernas y me pregunte si tendría el suficiente sentido común como para no acercarse a ningún cocodrilo mágico llamado Filipo.

-Muy bien, Amos- dije entre bocado y bocado-. Explicaciones.

-Si- acepto-¿Por donde empiezo?

-Nuestro abuelo- sugirió Howard-.¿Que le ocurrio?

Amos respiro hondo.

-Zahid estaba intentando convocar un dios. Por desgracia, le salio bien.

Contaba tomar enserio a Amos hablando de convocar un dios mientras untaba mantequilla a un panecillo.

-¿Algun dios en particular?- pregunto Howard con indiferencia-¿O cualquiera que hubiese en el almacén?

Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa y le fulmine con la mirada.

Amos dio un mordisco al panecillo.

-Hay muchos dioses egipcios, Howard. Pero vuestro abuelo estaba detrás de uno en particular.

-Osiris- recorde-. Cuando el abuelo estaba delante de la Piedra de Rosetta, dijo:"Osiris, ven". Pero Osiris es solo una leyenda.

-Ojala- Amos tenia la mirada perdida entre los edificios de Manhattan, al otro lado del río, que brillaban bajo el sol matutino-. Los antiguos egipcios no eran idiotas, Ameli. Crearon el estado nación. Su civilización duro milenios.

-Aja- dijo Howard-, y ahora no están.

Amos negó con la cabeza.

-Un legado de tal poder no desaparece así como así. Al lado de los egipcios, otras culturas estaban en pañales.¿ Las naciones modernas? Visto y no visto. La raíz mas antigua de la occidentales es la egipcia. Mira la pirámide un el billete de dolar. Mira el Monumento a Washington, el obelisco egipcio mas grande del mundo. Y por desgracia, se puede decir lo mismo de sus dioses.

-Venga ya- me opuse-. A ver...aunque creyera que existe una cosa llamada magia, creer en los dioses antiguos es algo muy distinto.

Pero mientras lo decía, pensé en el tío en llamas del museo, en su cara entre el aspecto humano y el animal. También en la estatua de Tot, que me había seguido con la mirada al caminar.

-Ameli- dijo Amos-, los egipcios no eran tan tarugos como para creer en dioses imaginarios. Lo que describian en sus mitos es muy,muy real. En los viejos tiempos, los sacerdotes a oos dioses para canalizar sus poderes y llevar a cabo grandes gestas. Eso fue el origen de lo que hoy llamamos magia. Cada templo tenia una división llamada la Casa de la Vida. Sus magos eran famosos en el mundo entero.

-Y tu eres un mago egipcio.

Amos asintió.

-Igual que vuestro abuelo. Anoche pudisteis verlo por vosotros mismos.

Vacile...vale que el abuelo había echo cosas muy raras anoche, cosas que parecían de magia.

-Pero si es arqueólogo- dijo Howard afiladamente.

-Es su tapadera. Recordareis que su especialidad es traducir hechizos antiguos, que son muy difíciles de entender a no ser que practiques la a tu mismo. Nuestra familia lleva formando parte de la Casa de le Vida casi desde sus orígenes. La de Haidee también, era una maga excelente, a pesar de que su familia es mas nueva comparada con otras . Y los Johns tienen practicamente nuestra misma antigüedad.

**(Muy bien, vuelvo en esta parte del relato porque en esa parte a mi prima casi parecía que le fuera a dar algo).**

Jamas vi algo tan gracioso como la cara de Ameli en ese mismo instante. Pero no la pude culpar, a ella la había criado la abuela Haidee, era normal que casi le diese algo cuando se entero de esto.

AsAsi que fui bueno y no me reí en su cara, aunque tampoco estaba mejor.

-¿Los abuelos Johns?- intente imaginar a mis abuelos haciendo magia. A menos que ver rugby por la tele y quemar galletas se considerara mágico, no me salían las cuentas.

-Llevan mucho sin hacer magia- admitió Amos-, hasta que llegaron vuestros padres. Pero sí, un linaje muy antiguo.

Ameli negó con la cabeza.

-Así que nuestros padres también eran magos.¿Estas de cachondeo?

-Nada de cachondeo- prometió Amos-. Vosotros dos...vosotros confináis la sangre de tres familias ancestrales, todas con una larga y complicada historia con los dioses. Sois los niños mas poderosos que han nacido en siglos.

Intente asumir aquellos. Yo no me sentía poderoso, me sentía mas bien mareado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que nuestros padres en secreto adoraban a unos dioses con cabeza de animal?

-No los adoraban- me corrigió Amos-. A finales de la era antigua, los egipcios ya habían aprendido que a los o había que adorarlos. Son seres poderosos, pero no son divinos en el sentido que le podríamos dar a Dios. Son entidades creadas, como los mortales, solo que mucho mas poderosos. Podemos respetarlos, temerlos, utilizar su poder o, incluso combatirlos para mantenerlos bajo control...

-¿Luchar con los dioses?- interrumpió Ameli.

-Constantemente -dijo Amos-. Lo que hacemos no es adorarlos. Eso nos lo enseño Tot.

El viejo tenia que haberse vuelto loco. Bosque el apoyo de Ameli con la mirada, pero ella parecía creerse hasta la ultima palabra.

-Entonces...- dije-,¿porque rompió el abuelo la Piedra de Rosetta?

-Bueno, seguro que no tenia la intensión de romperla- respondió Amos-. Solo pensaba hacerle una rascada ya le habría horrorizado. En realidad, supongo que a estas alturas mis hermanos londinenses ya habrán reparado el daño. Los conservadores comprobarán la cámara acorazada y descubrirán que la Piedra de Rosetta sobrevivió milagrosamente a la explosión.

-¡Pero si estallo en mil pedazos!- dije-¿Como van a repararla?

Amos cogió un cuenco y lo tiro contra el suelo de piedra. El cuenco se hizo añicos al instante.

-Eso a sido destruir.

-El gran destructor de planetas- ironizó mi prima. La mire incrédulo,¿acababa de dar muestras de humor? Amos sonrió.

-Se podría haber echo con magia (_ha-di_), pero era mas fácil tirarlo y punto. Y ahora...- Amos extendió una mano-. Unir._ Hi-nehm._

En el aire brillo un jeroglífico azul.

Los fragmentos del cuenco volaron hacia la imagen y se unieron como un rompecabezas; hasta las minúsculas partículas de polvo quedaron fijas en su sitio. Amos dejo el impoluto cuenco en la mesa.

-No esta mal el truco- consiguió decir Ameli. Parecía estar pensando en mil cosas al mismo tiempo.

Amos lleno el cuenco de leche y lo dejo en el suelo. Gominola se acerco sin hacer ruido.

-En cualquier caso, vuestro abuelo nunca dañaría una reliquia a propósito. Simplemente no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de poder que contenía la Piedra de Rosetta. Resulta que, a medida que Egipto decaía, su magia se fue acumulando y concentrando en las reliquias que sobrevivieron. La mayoría sige en Egipto, por supuesto. Pero casi todos los museos importantes tienen una pieza en su colección. Y estas pueden servir como puntos locales para que un mago lleve a cabo hechizos mas importantes.

-No lo pillo- dije.

Amos separo las manos.

-Lo siento, Howard. Hay que pasar años estudiando magia para comprenderla, y yo intento explicados la en una mañana. Lo importante es que, vuestro abuelo se a pasado los ocho años buscando la forma de convocar a Osiris, y anoche pensó que había encontrado la forma idónea para lograrlo.

-Un momento,¿para que quería a Osiris?

Ameli se tensó de pronto, me miro, estaba mas blanca que el papel.

-Howard, Osiris era el señor de los muertos. El abuelo hablaba de arreglar las cosas. Se refería a nuestros padres.

**Frase del día: no hay nada mas triste que recordar con nostalgia un momento en el que fuimos felices.**


	7. Chapter 7

De pronto, la mañana me pareció mas fría. La hoguera chasqueaba por el viento que venía del río.

-¿Quería traer a nuestros padres de entre los muertos?- dije-¡Eso es una locura!

-Quizás también a la abuela.- dijo Ameli, con la mirada perdida al otro lado del río.

Amos vacilo.

-Habría sido peligroso. Desaconsejable. Insensato. Pero no una locura. El era un mago poderoso. Si de verdad intentaba hacer eso lo habría logrado, utilizando el poder de Osiris.

Mire fijamente a Ameli.

-¿Tu te lo crees?

-Howard, tu también viste la magia en el museo. El abuelo hizo salir algo de la piedra.

-Vale- acepté-. Pero el tío en llamas no era Osiris, ¿verdad?

-No- contesto Amos-, Zahid se llevo mas de lo que pretendía. Sí que libero el espíritu de Osiris y creo que logro unirse con él.

-¿Unirse al dios?

Amos levanto una mano.

-Esa seria la versión larga. Dejemoslo en que absorbió su poder, pero no tuvo ocasión de usarlo, por lo que me has contado Howard, parece que mi hermano no libero de la Piedra de Rosetta a uno, sino a cinco dioses. A cinco dioses que estaban atrapados juntos.

Yo no estaba completamente seguro de ese tío, pero no nos quedaban muchas alternativas.

-Vale, bien - dije-. El tío en llamas dijo algo en plan "has liberado a los cinco". ¿A que se refería?

Amos dio un sorbo a su café. La mirada perdida me recordó a cuando me miraba el abuelo en algunas ocasiones.

-No quiero asustartos.

-Tarde.- replico Ameli.

**(¡Eh! ¡Devuelve el micro!).**

**(Se siente, primo. Me toca).**

-Los dioses de Egipto son muy peligrosos. Nos hemos pasado los casi últimos dos milenios atándolos y desterrándolos allí donde aparecían. Es nuestra ley mas importante, promovida por el lector jefe Iskandar en tiempos del Imperio Romano, prohíbe que liberemos a los dioses y usemos sus poderes. Vuestro abuelo ya había roto esa ley en una ocasión.

-Tiene que ver con nuestros padres- dije. No era una pregunta.

-Absolutamente todo tiene que ver con eso. Vuestros padres...ellos pensaban que estaban haciendo algo bueno, vuestro abuelo les ayudó. Asumieron un riesgo terrible y eso costo las vidas de vuestros padre. Zahid cargo con las culpas. Podría decirse que fue exiliado. Desterrado. Se vio forzado a viajar sin descanso, porque la Casa lo controlaba. A Haidee la dejaron, ella ya estaba enferma por aquel entonces. La Casa temía que contiuase con su investigación. Como de echo estaba haciendo.

Recordé cuando de mostraba preocupado, cuando miraba por encima del hombro, o cuando me despertaba de madrugada para cambiar de hotel...como si nuestras vidas dependiese de ello.

-¿Por eso no te veíamos nunca?- dijo Howard-.¿Era por que el abuelo estaba desterrado?

-La Casa me prohibió tener contacto con el. Yo quería a mi hermano y esa separación me dolió, sin contar el Umm ali de Haidee. Una desgracia no poder volver a comerlo. Pero no podía ir a veros...hasta anoche, cuando no tuve mas opción que ayudar. Zahid llevaba años obsesionado con encontrar a Osiris. Estaba destrozado por lo de vuestros padres, y la muerte de su esposa lo remató. Cuando supe que quería volver a violar la ley, intente detenerlo. Pues eso se castiga con sentencia de muerte. Fracasé, debí tener en cuenta lo tozudo que era mi hermano.

Baje la vista hacia mi plato. Se me había quitado el hambre.

-Anoche, en el museo- dije-, la chica del cuchillo y el tipo de la barba-,¿tambien eran magos?

-Sí. Estaban pendientes de vuestro abuelo. Tenéis suerte de que os dejaran marchar.

-La chica quería matarnos, pero el hombre de la barba dijo que no.

-Nunca matan a menos que sea necesario- dijo Amos-. La Casa insistió en que no podíais estar juntos. Vuestro abuelo os quería a los dos con el, a pesar del peligro.

Howard puso cara como si le hubiesen dado en la nariz.

-¿Eso quería?

-Pues claro, pero la Casa intervino. Si tu y Ameli os criabais juntos, os volveríais muy poderosos. Quizás ya hayáis notado algunos cambios.

Pensé en las oleadas de fuerza que había sentido, y en que de pronto Howard sabía leer jeroglíficos. Entonces Howard dio un Respingo y se volvió a mirarme.

-El día que cumpliste cuatro años.

-¿La tarta?- ese era un recuerdo confuso. Hombre, hay que tener en cuenta el que ocurrió hace diez años y que hasta entonces yo lo consideraba un sueño loco.

En mi cuarto cumpleaños hubo una fiesta, la ultima en la que estuvimos todos juntos, y Howard y yo tuvimos una pelea de las gordas. No recuerdo por qué era. Puede que intentase soplar las velas en mi lugar, o algo parecido. Empezamos a gritarnos. Yo le cogí de la camisa y el me empujó. La abuela se acerco a toda prisa, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada la tarta explotó. El azúcar en polvo y el glaseado ensucio las padres y a todos los invitados. Nuestros padres nos separaron y enviaron a Howard a arriba, luego dijeron que habíamos empujado la tarta, pero yo sabía que no había sido eso. Recuerdo a un visitante adulto, un amigo de la familia, con las gafas manchadas de glaseado.

Howard se volvió hacia Amos.

-Eras tú. Estuviste en la fiesta de Ameli.

-Glaseado de vainilla- recordó-, muy sabroso. Por aquel entonces ya estaba claro que seríais difíciles de criar juntos, pero mis sobrinos se empeñaban en que los primos debían de estar juntos.

-Entonces...- titubee-,¿ahora que pasara con nosotros?

No lo iba a admitir nunca, pero no quería separarme de Howard, no seria gran cosa, pero era lo único que me quedaba.

-Se os debe entrenar como es debido- dijo Amos-, lo apruebe la Casa o no.

-¿Por que no iba a aprobarlo?

-Os lo explicare todo cuando os recuperéis. Pero debemos empezar ya con las lecciones si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de encontrar a mi hermano y arreglar las cosas. De otro modo, el mundo entero esta en peligro. Si tan solo supiéramos donde...

-Phoenix- solté.

Amos me miro boquiabierto.

-¿Como...?

-Anoche tuve...bueno, no fue exactamente un sueño...

Me sentí estúpida, pero le conté lo que había sucedido mientras estaba dormida. A juzgar por la expresión de Amos, la noticia era peor de lo que había pensado.

-¿Segura que dijo "regalo de cumpleaños"?

-Sip, pero ¿que significa?

-Y un anfitrión permanente- dijo Amos-.¿Aun no lo tenía?

-Eso dijo Pies de Pollo...

-Era un demonio-explico Amos-. Un peón del caos. Si los demonios están entrando en el mundo mortal, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Esto es muy, muy malo.

-Para quien viva en Phoenix- replico mi primo.

-Howard, nuestro enemigo no va a detenerse en Phoenix. Si ha reunido esa cantidad de poder tan deprisa...¿Que dijo exactamente de la tormenta?

-Dijo: " Invocaré la mayor tormenta que se haya visto jamás".

Amos puso mala cara.

-La ultima vez que dijo algo parecido, se creo el Sahara. Una tro entra así podría destruir Norteamerica y generar suficiente energía caótica para conferirle una forma casi invencible.

-¿De que estas hablando?¿Quien es ese tío?

Amos rechazo las preguntas con un gesto de mano.

-Ahora mismo lo importante es que me digas por que no usaste el reposacabezas.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Era muy incomodo,- mire a mi primo-¿no?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quizás pero estaba allí para algo.

A veces odio a mi primo.

**(¡Eh!¡Esa es mi pierna!)**

-Ameli- dijo Amos-, el sueño es peligroso. Es un umbral a la Duat.

-Maravilloso- gimió Howard-. Otra palabra rara.

-Ah...sí, lo siento- dijo Amos-. La Duat es el mundo de los espíritus y la magia. Existe por debajo del mundo de la vigila, como un océano inmenso, con sus muchas capas y regiones.

Anoche nos sumergimos justo por debajo de su superficie para llegar a Nueva York, porque por la Duat se va mas rápido. AmeliAmeli, mientras estabas dormida, tu conciencia también navegó sus corrientes menos profundas y por eso viste lo que sucedía en Phoenix. Es suerte que hayas sobrevivido. Cuanto mas te sumerjes en la Duat, encuentras cosas mas horribles y te es dificil volver. Hay reinos entero de demonios, y palacios donde los dioses existen en sus formas puras, tan poderosos quesu mera presencia que reduciría a un mortal a cenizas. Ahora que vuestros poderes están despertando, nunca debéis dormir sin protección, porque entonces quedáis indefensos a los ataques de la Duat...o a los viajes involuntarios por ella.

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que pude haberme matado!?

La boca me sabía a metal.

Amos tenia el semblante muy serio.

-El echo de que tu alma pueda viajar significa que estas progresando mas rápido de lo que creía. Mas rápido de lo que debería ser posible. Si el Señor Rojo te hubiese descubierto...

-¿El Señor Rojo?- intervino Howard-.¿Es ese el coleguita en llamas?

Amos se puso en pie.

-Debo averiguar más. No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que os encuentre. Si libera la tormenta el día de su cumpleaños, en el cenit de sus poderes...

-¿Eso significa que vas a ir a Phoenix?- grito Howard, parecía conmocionado-.¡Amos, ese hombre en llamas derroto a mi abuelo como si su magia fuera de broma! Ahora tiene demonios y esta ganando fuerza, y...¡te matará!

dedico una sonrisa taciturna, como si ya hubiese sopesado los riesgos y no necesitase ningun recordatorio. Su expresión me recordó tanto al abuelo que me dolió.

-No me des por muerto tan rápidamente, Howard. Yo también tengo algo de magia. Además, debo ver por mi mismo lo que sucede, si queremos tener la posibilidad de rescatar a Zahid y de detener al Señor Rojo. Iré rápido y con cuidado. Vosotros quedaos aquí. Gominola cuidara de vosotros.

Parpedeé.

-¿La gata?- dije con escepticismo, mirando a la figura por debajo de la mesa que se lamia una parte no muy refinada de nombrar.

-¡No puedes dejarnos aquí y ya esta!¿Que pasa con nuestro entrenamiento!- Howard parecía verdaderamente acongojado.

-Cuando vuelva- prometió Amos-. No os preocupéis, la mansión esta protegida. Eso sí, no salgáis. Que nadie os engañe para que abrais la puerta. Y, ocurra lo que ocurra, no entréis en la biblioteca bajo ningún concepto. Os lo prohíbo tajantemente. Volveré antes del anochecer.

Antes de que pudiesemos discutir, Amos camino con tranquilidad hasta el borde de la terraza y salto.

-¡No!- grité.

Corrimos la barandilla y miramos hacia abajo. Había una caída de treinta metros hasta el East River, pero ni rastro de Amos. Se había esfumado.

Filipo de Macedonia chapoteo en su estanque. Gominola se subió a la barandilla e insistió en que la acariciacemos.

Estabamos solos en una mansión con un babuino hincha de los Lakers, un cocodrilo albino y susceptible y una gata rara. Y, al parecer, el mundo entero corría peligro.

Ibana sse unas navidades cojonudas.

Howard me miro.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Bufé.

-Fácil, ahora exploramos la biblioteca.

**Frase del día: Hay que caer para aprender a volar.**

**&%&**

**NA: Hola, queridos lectores, lamento que el capitulo sea mas corto pero, si lo hacia todo junto quedaría demasiado grande.**

**Todos los comentarios se agradecen.**


	8. Chapter 8

En serio, a veces Howard es tan burro que me cuesta creer que seamos familia.

Haber; el es el mayor, el que tiene la pinta de _malo, malote _y, ¿cuando dicen "os prohíbo hacer esto" lo cumple?

Mi primo era un timo. Me enfile directa hacia la biblioteca.

-¡Espera!- gritó Howard-. No puedes...

-Mira como lo hago- le espete-,¿acaso has escuchado algo de lo que el tío Amos ha dicho? Dioses egipcios: reales. Señor Rojo: malo. Cumple del Señor Rojo: muy pronto, muy malo. Casa de la Vida: magos viejos y quisquillosos que odian a nuestra familia porque nuestros padre eran algo rebeldes, cosa de la que deberías aprender, y a los que por cierto me gustaría dar una patada en... Bueno, no importa. Eso nos deja a nosotros, los dos solos, sin nadie más, con un dios malo, malísimo que quiere la destrucción del mundo por navidades y, por ultimo, con nuestro fabuloso tío abuelo, que acaba de saltar directo hacia un río desde una quinta planta...y no me extraña- respiré-.¿Me dejo algo? Ah, sí, al parecer nosotros somos muy poderosos porque descendemos de un estirpe muy antigua y bla bla bla. En fin, ¿vas a venir o te vas a quedar aquí como un idiota redomado?

Howard parpadeó como si le hubiese dado una bofetada. Supongo que, en cierto sentido, es lo que acababa de hacer.

Comprendí que el pobre estaba muy asustado y, supongo que no se lo podía reprochar, pero lo cierto es que me sorprendió. El era el mayor... Se supone que los mayores tienen que controlar sus golpes. Los pequeños...bueno, deberiamos pegar tan fuerte como nos diese la gana,¿no? Aun así, me dí cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, me había pasado un poquitín con él.

-Escucha- le dije-, queremos ayudar al abuelo, ¿a que sí? En la biblioteca tiene que haber por la fuerza cosas poderosas, o el tío Amos no la tendría cerrada con llave. ¿Quieres rescatar al abuelo?

Él se removió, inquieto.

-Si...claro.

-Perfecto, problema resuelto, arreando.

En cuanto Keops vio lo que pretendíamos, bajo del sofá y, de un salto, se planto delante de las puertas.¿Quien se habría imaginado que los babuinos/perros guardianes fuesen tan rápidos? Eso sí, debo admitir que los babuinos tienen unos colmillos enormes. Además, el aspecto de uno no mejora mucho si se ha estado comiendo pájaros exóticos de dolor rosa.

Howard intentó razonar con él.

-Keops, no vamos a robar nada. Solo queremos...

-¡Ajk!- Keops babeo su pelota de baloncesto, enfadado.

-Howard- dije-, no sirve de nada. Mira esto, Keops.¿Que tengo?¡Tachán!- Sostuve en alto una caja amarilla de cereales que había cogido de la mesa de la terraza-.¡Cheerios! ¡Terminado en o! ¡Ñam, ñam, que rico!

-¡Ajjjk!- gruñó Keops, ya más emocionado que enfadado.

Arrojé los cereales al sofá y el babuino se lanzó tras ellos. Agarró la caja en el aire y, estaba tan emocionado que subió por la pared y se sentó sobre la repisa de la chimenea, donde empezó a elegir Cheerios uno a uno.

Howard me miro con admiración, muy a su pesar, reconociendo mi superioridad intelectual.

**(Ese que oís de fondo es mi "querido primo" diciendo que me baje de las nubes. Que nubes ni que niño muerto).**

-¿Como es que...?

- Me adelanto a los acontecimientos. Venga, aun tenemos que encontrar la forma de abrir esas puertas.

Siempre es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Las malditas puertas eran de madera gruesa y estaban entrelazadas con enormes cadenas de acero, fijas con un MONTON de candados. Exagerado...ni que alguien fuese atracar la casa...

Howard dio un paso adelante, agito las cadenas a la antigua usanza y luego tiro de los candados.

-No se abren.

Resistí las titánicas ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared.

De pronto, dio un respingo y me miro, tenía algo extraño en la mirada.

-¿Cual es esa palabra que ha usado Amos en el desayuno, cuando el cuenco?

-¿Para unir?- pregunté- _Hi-nehm _o algo parecido.

-No, la otra, la de destruir-. Lo mire con precaución. Ya había tenido bastante con el numerito que monto el abuelo en el museo pero, ¿el gusto por las explosiones era hereditario?

-Hummm..._ha-di._

Levantó la mano hacia la puerta. La señalo con dos dedos y el pulgar, formando una pistola pero con la mano en horizontal.

-_¡Ha-di!_

Unos jeroglíficos ardieron brillantes y dorados contra el candado más grande.

**(Bueno, primita, me toca. Contra, no se ha quejado, menos mal que estaba puesta la cámara.¡Que no me lances cosas!)**

Y las puertas explotaron. Ameli se tiró al suelo a la vez que las cadenas estallaban y las astillas volaban por toda la Gran Sala. Cuando se asentó la polvadera, Ameli se levanto cubierta de polvo y fulminandome con la mirada. Por lo visto yo estaba bien. Gominola dio unas vueltas a mis pies, maullando satisfecha, como si el explotara puertas a diario.

Ameli me miro fijamente.

-Exactamente como...

-No sé- admití-. Pero la biblioteca esta abierta- mire con culpabilidad la puerta-.¿No nos sabremos pasado un poco? No va a caer una buena.

Ameli le quito la importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Ya pensaremos luego en la forma de arreglarlo con otro rayo de esos después.

-Más rayos no.

Ella sonrió.

-Mas rayos no- asintio.

En cuanto di el primer paso, me sentí tan débil que me derrumbé.

Ameli me agarro en el acto, con brazo fiable.

-¿Estas bien?

-Bien- logre decir, aunque no era cierto-. Estoy cansado, y me muero de hambre.

-Acabas de comer un desayuno importante, primo.

Era verdad, pero me sentía como si no hubiese comido en semanas.

-Da igual- le dije-. Me las apañaré.

Ameli me observo con escepticismo, pero con mi brazo agarrado comenzó a andar lentamente hacia la biblioteca.

-Tus jeroglíficos han sido dorados. Al abuelo y al tío Amos les salían de color azul. ¿Por qué?

-A lo mejor a cada persona le salen de un color distinto.- me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho porque ví la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.

-Pues entonces deberían de haberte salido de color fucsia.

-Que graciosa.

-Venga, mago fucsia- se rió-. Tira para dentro.

&%&

La biblioteca era tan asombrosa que casi me hizo olvidar el mareo. Era una inmensa cámara excavada en roca sólida, como un pozo gigante. Lo cual no tenía el menor sentido, ya que la mansión reposaba sobre un almacén, pero, claro, este lugar no era exactamente normal.

Desde la plataforma que había tras las puertas bajaba un escalera hasta el fondo, tres pisos mas abajo. Todas las paredes, el suelo y la cúpula que teníamos encima estaban decorados con imágenes multicolores de dioses, gente y monstruos.

-Es bonita- dije.

En el techo había un cielo azul brillante lleno de estrellas, pero al fijarme descubrí que no era un tono continuo: sus distintas profundidades seguían un diseño ondulante. Me di cuenta de que tenia forma de mujer. Estaba tumbada, acurrucada sobre un costado del torso, brazos y piernas de un azul más oscuro, sembrados de estrellas. Debajo de ella, el suelo de la biblioteca estaba devorado de un modo parecido, con la tierra verde y marrón adoptando la forma de un cuerpo masculino, salpicado de bosques, colinas y ciudades. Por su pecho serpenteaba un río.

En la biblioteca no había libros. Ni siquiera tenía estanterías. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de celdillas redondas que contenían una especie de cilindros de plástico.

Había cuatro estatuas sobre pedestales, situadas en cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Eran seres humanos a media escala, vestidos con faldillas y sandalias, con el pelo moreno en forma de cuña y perfilador de ojos como el que utilizaba mi prima.

**(Dice que el perfilador de ojos se llama hohl, ¿a quien le interesa eso?)**

En todo caso, una de las estatuas llevaba un estilete y un papiro en las manos. Otra sostenía una caja. La tercera sostenía un cayado corto y acabado en curva y, la ultima tenia las manos vacías.

-Howard- Ameli señalo al centro de la sala. Sobre una mesa de piedra estaba la bolsa de trabajo del abuelo.

Ameli empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero la agarre del brazo.

-Espera, ¿y las trampas?

Ella arrugó la frente

-¿Que trampas ni que niño muerto?

-¿Las tumbas egipcias no tenían trampas?

-A veces sí, pero lo más común eran las maldiciones, como la maldición de las llamas, la maldición del asno... ¡Además, esto es una biblioteca, no una tumba!

Bajo los escalones al trote. Bueno, supongo que, si alguien tiene que sufrir un sarpullido ardiente o el ataque de un asno, mejor ella que yo.

Llegamos al centro de la sala sin ningún incidente. Ameli abrió la bolsa. Ni una trampa ni maldición tampoco. Saco la caja rara que el abuelo había usado en el Museo Británico.

Estaba echa de madera, y tenía más o menos el tamaño adecuado para meter una barra pan. La tapa tenia adornos parecidos a dee la biblioteca: dioses, monstruos y gente andando raro.

-¿Como podían caminar así los egipcios- me pregunté-. Siempre de lado, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. Me parece una chorrada.

Ameli me dedicó una de de sus miradas de "no podrías ser mas idiota, primo".

-En realidad no caminaban así, Howard.

-Vale, pues entones, ¿por qué los pintaban siempre de esa forma?

-Ellos pensaban que los dibujos eran como magia. Si te dibujabas a ti mismo, tenías que enseñar todos los brazos y piernas. Si no, al llegar al otro barrio podrías tener unos trozos de menos.

-¿Y por que tienen siempre la cara de perfil? Nunca te miran directamnere. ¿Eso no les haría perder la otra media cara?

Ameli dudó.

-Creo que les daba miedo que el dibujo saliera demasiado humano si te miraban directamente. A lo mejor "intentaban " convertirse en ti.

-¿Había algo que no les diese miedo?

-Los primos- dijo ella sin dudarlo-. Si eran demasiado pesados, los egipcios los echaban a los cocodrilos.

Me qquede parado un segundo. No estaba acostumbrado a que mimprima mostrase ningún sentido del humor. Luego le di un puñetazo.

-Tu abre la puñetera caja.

Lo primero que sacó de ella fue un pedazo de porquería blanca.

-Cera- dictaminó Ameli.

-Fascinante-. Yo saque un estilete de madera y una paleta que tenía pequeños surcos en la superficie para que corriese la tinta, y luego unos tarros de cristal llenos de la propia tinta, de color negro, rojo y dorado-. Mira, un juego de pintura prehistórico.

Ameli saco varios cordeles marrones, una pequeña figura de ébano que representaba a un gato y un hueso rollo de papel. No, no era papel. Papiro. Recordé que, según me había explicado unabvez el abuelo, los egipcios lo hacían a partir de una planta de río porque nunca habían llegado a inventar el papel.

El material era tan grueso y áspero que me pregunte si los pobre egipcios tendrían que usar papiro de váter. Si así era, no me extrañaba que caminasen de lado.

Por n saque una figurilla de cera.

-Puaj- dije.

**(Porfa, primo, dejarme contar esta parte. Gracias)**

Era un hombre diminuto ahogó toscamente, como con prisas. Tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la boca abierta y las piernas cortadas a la altura de las rodillas. Tenía un mechón de pelo humano a modo de cinturón.

Tarta subió a la mesa de un salto y olisqueo al hombrecillo. Parecía considerarlo bastante interesante.

-Aquí no hay nada- dije.

-¿Que más quieres?- pregunto-. Tenemos cera, un poco de papiro de váter, una estatua fea.

-Cualquier cosa que explique lo que le pasó al abuelo. ¿Como podemos rescatarlo? ¿Quien era ese hombre en llamas?

Sostuvo al hombrecillo en alto y le dijo.

-Ya has oído, trol pequeñito con verrugas. Cuenta nos lo que sepas.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que contestase.

-Respondo a la llamada.

Dio un alarido digno de una pelo de miedo y lo soltó. El mini-trol dio contra la mesa con su minúscula cabezita. Bueno,¿quien no lo habría dejado caer?

-¡Au!- se lamentó.

Gominola se acerco a olfatearlo y el hombrecillo empezó a lanzar maldiciones en otro idioma, posiblemente egipcio antiguo.

Al ver que aquello no funcionaba, grito en inglés:

-¡No soy un ratón!

Cogí a Gominola y la baje al suelo.

La cara de Howard se había puesto blanda y cerulea como la del hombrecillo.

-¿Que eres?- preguntó.

-¡Soy un shabti, por supuesto!- la figurilla se frotó la cabeza abollada. Seguía pareciendo un pegote, pero ahora era un pegote viviente-. El Amo me llama Plastilino, aunque a mi me parece un nombre insultante. ¡Vosotros podéis llamarme Fuerza-Suprema-Que-Aplasta-A-Sus-Enemigos!

-Muy bien, Plastilino- dije yo.

Me miro con furia, aunque era difícil saberlo con su cara echa papilla.

-¡No deberías haberme activado! Eso solo lo hace el Amo.

-Con el "amo", te refieres al abuelo- supuse-. Zahid Jarifa.

-Ese es- refunfuño Plastilino-.¿Ya hemos terminado? ¿He completado mi servicio?

Howard me miro dubitativo, pero yo creí que empezaba a entenderlo.

-A ver, Plastilino- dije al pegote-. Te has activado cuando te hemos dado una orden directa. ¿Es correcto?

Plastilino cruzo zuz brazos regordetes.

-Ahora te deidcas a tomarme el pelo. ¡Pues claro que es correcto! Por cierto, se supone que solo el Amo es capaz de activarse. No se como lo habrás hecho, pero te va ha hacer puré cuando se entere.

Bufé imaginando me la escena. Howard carraspeó.

-Plastilino, el amo es nuestro abuelo y ha desaparecido. Lo han expulsado magicamente, de algún modo, y necesitamos tu ayuda...

-¿El amo no esta?- Plastilino puso una sonrisa tan amplia que pensé que se le iba a romper su cara de cera-. ¡Por fin libre! ¡Hasta la vista, mamones!

Se lanzopor el borde de la mesa, pero olvido que no tenía piernas. Cayo todo lo largo que era hasta la silla y empezó a reptar, impulsandose con las manos.

-¡Libre! ¡Libre!

Fue de boca al suelo desde la silla, pero no pareció desanimarse por el porrazo.

-¡Libre! ¡Libre!

Recorrió un par de centímetros antes de que yo lo cogiera y lo metiese en la caja mágica del abuelo. Plastilino intento salir, pero los bordes eran demasiados altos.

-¡Atrapado!- gimió- ¡Atrapado!

-Cierra el pico- le dije-. Ahora la ama soy yo. Y tu vas a responder a mis preguntas.

Howard levanto su ceja.

-¿Como es que estas tu al mando?

-Porque he sido yo la que ha tenido el par para animarte a venir.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo lo active!

No le hice ni puñetero caso a mi primo, lo cual es uno de mis numerosos e increíbles talentos.

-Vale, Plastilino, lo de todo:¿que es un shabti?

-Si te lo digo, ¿me dejaras salir de la caja?

-Estas obligado a decirmelo- señale-. Y no, pero buen intento.

Suspiro.

-Shabti significa respondedor, como podría decirte hasta el más tonto de los esclavos.

Iba a machacarles la cara al miserable pegote cuando reconocí la palabra.

-¡Ya me acuerdo! Los egipcios hacían modelos de cera o de arcilla; eran como criados que se encargaban de hacer cualquier tarea que se te pueda ocurrir en la ultratumba. Se suponían que cobraban vida cuando los llamaba su amo, de modo que el fallecido podía...bueno, reposar y relajarse mientras el shabti trabajaba durante todo la eternidad.

-Lo primero- dijo Plastilino en tono cortante-, es muy típico de los humanos dedicarse a hacer el vago mientras nosotros nos encargamos de todo el trabajo. Lo segundo, las tareas baa son solo una de las diversas funciones que tenemos los shabti. Los magos también nos usan para muchísimas cosas en esta vida, ya que serian unos absolutos incompetentes si nosotros no estuviesemos. Y lo tercero, si sabéis tantas cosas, ¿como es que me lo estáis preguntando a mí?

-¿Como es que mi abuelo te corto las piernas pero te dejo la boca?- repliqué.

-Yo...- Plastilino se llevo las manos a la boca-. Ja, muy bonito. Claro, claro, amenaza a la estatua de cera. ¡Menuda marina estas hecha! Me corto las piernas para que no pidiera escapar, ni cobrar vida de forma perfecta e intentar matarle. Los magos son muy mala gente. Mutilan a las estatuas para poder controlarlas. ¡Nos tienen miedo!

-Si te hubiera hecho perfecto, ¿habrias intentado matarle?

-Probablemente- admitió Platilino-. ¿Hemos terminado ya?

-Ni de lejos- dije yo-.¿Que le ha pasado a nuestro abuelo?

Plastilino se encogió de hombros.

-¿Como lo voy a saber yo? Pero veo que su varita y su báculo no están en la caja.

-No- dijo Howard-. El báculo...la cosa que se transformaba en serpiente acabo quemada. Y la varita...¿te refieres al bumerán?

-¿¡Bumeran!? ¡Dioses del teterno Egipto, que cazurro eres! Pues claro que es su varita.

-Se hizo astillas- dije.

-Cuentame como- exigió Plastilino.

Howard le explico la historia. Yo no estaba muy convencida de que fuese muy buena idea, pero una figurilla de diez centímetros no podría hacernos mucho daño, ¿no?

-¡Eso es estupendo!- grito Plastilino.

-¿Por que?- pregunté-. ¿El abuelo sigue vivo?

-¡No!- replico Plastilino-. Esta muerto con casi toda certeza. ¿Los dioses de los días demoniacos han sido liberados? ¡Maravilloso! Cualquiera que rete al Señor Rojo...

-Espera- dije, y notaba como la desesperación se colaba en mi voz-. Te ordeno que me digas lo que pasó.

-Ja- dijo Plastilino-. Solo estoy obligado a decirte lo que se. Hacer suposiciones es otra tarea absolutamente distinta. ¡Declaro mi tarea cumplida!

Y, dicho esto, se volvió cera inanimada.

-¡Espera!- volví a cogerlo y lo zarandeé-. ¡Dime tus suposiciones, maldito bastardo!

No ocurrió nada.

-A lo mejor tiene temporizador- dijo Howard-, en plan "solo funciono una vez al día". O igual lo has roto.

-¡Howard, necesito sugerencias constructivas! ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Él miro las estatuas que había en los pedestales.

-Quizás...

-¿Mas shabti?

-Podemos ver.

Si las estatuas eran " respondedores", les deberían de haber echado de su trabajo a patada limpia. Intentamos sostenerla sen brazos mientras les dábamos ordenes, aunque pesaban bastante. Les gritamos y les señalamos, les preguntamos adecuadamente...

Nada, me dieron ganas de pedirle a Howard que ha-diara a las cuatro, pero se le veía demasiado cansado como para que eso fuese bueno para su salud.

**(Que considerada, primita. Tranquilos todos, ya llegó Howard para rescataros. ¡Ameli! ¡No me tires cosas!)**

Al final decidimos comprobar las celdillas que había por todas las paredes. Los cilindros de plástico eran parecidos a los que se ven en los supermercados, esos que los cajeros envían hacia arriba mediante tubos neumáticos. Cada cilindro de la biblioteca contenía un rollo de papiro. Algunos se veían muy nuevos, mientras que otros parecían tener miles de años. Todos los botes estaban etiquetados con jeroglíficos y, por suerte, también en inglés.

-El _Libro de la vaca celestial- _lei de uno de ellos-. ¿Cual tienes tú, _El tejón celestial?_

-No- me respondió-. El _Libro de dar muerte a Apofis._

Gominola maullo desde un rincón. Cuando mire hacia allí, tenía la cola erizada.

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunté

-Apofis era un monstruo gigante con forma de serpiente- murmuró ella pensativa-. Un elemento de cuidado.

Gominola dio media vuelta y subio la escalera a toda prisa, hacia la Gran Sala. Gatos: no hay quien los entienda.

Ameli abrió otro pergamino.

-Howard, mira esto.

Era un papiro bastante largo, y casi todo el texto que contenía estaba en lineas de jeroglíficos.

-¿Entiendes algo de esto?- me preguntó.

Me concentré en la escritura y lo más raro de todo es que no pude leerla...efectuando la primera linea.

-Solo pillo lo que esta en el título. Dice..."Sangre de la Gran Casa". ¿Que significará?

-Gran Casa- caviló mi prima-. ¿Como sonarían las palabras en egipcio?

-_Per-roj._ Ah, es "faraón", ¿verdad? Pero yo creía que un faraón era un rey.

-Lo es- dijo Ameli-. La palabra significa literalmente " gran casa", como la mansión del rey. Es igual que cuando una dice "la Casa Blanca" para referirse al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Por tanto, lo del papiro querrá decir algo parecido a "Sangre de los faraones", todos ellos, la linea completa de las dinastías, y no un solo tío.

-¿Y qué me importa la sangre de los faraones? ¿Por qué no puedo leerlo todo?

Ameli se quedó mirando las lineas. De pronto, pusomlos ojos como platos.

-Son nombres. Mira, están escritos todos dentro de cartuchos.

-¿Como dices?- pregunté, porque " cartucho" sonaba a palabra con doble sentido, y yo me enorgullezco de conocerlas todas.

-Los círculos dibujados- explico Ameli-. Simbolizan cuerdas mágicas. Se suponen que protegen a la persona nombrada de la magia maligna- Me lanzó una mirada-. Y posiblemente tambien impiden que otros magos puedan leer sus nombres.

-Vale, estas como una cabra- dije. Pero, al mirar las lineas, comprendí a que se refería. Todas las palabras del papiro estaban protegidas por cartuchos, y no les encontraba ningún sentido.

-Howard- dijo Ameli en tono apremiante.

Señalo un cartucho que estaba justo al final de la lista. Dentro del circulo había tres símbolos sencillos.

-JRF- afirmó Ameli-. Este me lo sé. Es mi apellido, Jarifa. Y este- añadió un poco más arriba-, es el de la abuela, LBRD: El-Bradi.

-Les faltan algunas letras, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Los egipcios no solían escribir vocales. Solo hay consonantes. Tienes que imaginarte como suenan las vocales por el contexto.

-Anda que no estaban chalados. Entonces, eso podría significar muchas otras cosas.

-Podría ser- admitió-, pero es mi apellido y el de la abuela. Una vez le pedí al abuelo que me los dibujara, y lo hizo justo así. Pero, ¿porque estamos en la lista? ¿Que es la "sangre de los faraones"?

Empecé a notar un cosquilleo helado en la nuca. Recordé lo que había dicho Amos sobre las tres de nuestra familia eran muy antiguas.

-¿Sabrías como se escribe mi apellido en jeroglíficos?

-No, nunca se lo pregunt...

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, me miro, adivinando lo que estaba pensando y sus ojos verde claro se oscurecieron.

-Imposible- su tono no admitía réplica.

-Tiene que ser una broma- asentí-. Nadie lleva registros de tan antiguo.

No quería creermelo, pues habría sido admitir que estábamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto.

Desde el desayuno, cuando oí que el abuelo había intentado traer a mis padres del mundo de los muertos, había una emoción que hacía mecha en mi. No era pavor. Vale, sí, la idea entera me daba repelús, mucho más repelús que el santuario de casa de mis abuelos en el aparador deel salón. Y sí, antes he dicho que vivía en el presente y todos esos rollos. Pero soy un mentiroso. No he soñado con otra cosa desde los seis años: volver a ver a mis padres. Conocerles, hablar con ellos, que me echaran la bronca, lo que fuera. Deseaba la oportunidad de estar con ellos, solo para tener un mejor recuerdo al que aferrarme. La sensación que intentaba quitarme de encima era la esperanza. Sabia que al final del camino mevesperaba un dolor colosal. Sin embargo, si de verdad existía la posibilidad de traerlos de vuelta, yo personalmente habría echo explotar todas las piedras de Rosetta que hicieran falta.

-Sigamos mirando- dije.

Ameli asintió, dejando el papiro en la mesa como si quemase. Supongo que ella también estaba pensando en sus padres.

Al cabode unos minutos, encontré un dibujo de cinco dioses con cabeza de animal, todos puestos en fila, bajo una figura femenina perlada de estrellas que se arqueaba protectora sobre ellos, como un paraguas. ¿El abuelo no había liberado a cinco dioses? Vaya, vaya...

-Ameli- dije, un poco humillado por tener que preguntarle a mi prima pequeña-. ¿Esto qué es?

Se acercó para echar un vistazo y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó-. Estos cinco...y ahí arriba, su madre, Nut.

Me reí.

-¿Una diosa llamada Nut? ¿Como se apellida?, ¿Ritiva?

-Muy gracioso- me espetó-. Es la diosa del cielo.

Señalo el techo, hacia la señora con la piel llena de , al igual que en el papiro.

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-Es algo sobre los días demoniacos. Tiene que ver con el nacimiento de los cinco dioses, pero hace ya mucho que el abuelo me contó la historia. Todo el papiro está escrito en hierático, que es le cursiva de los jeroglíficos. ¿Puedes leerlo?

Negué con la cabeza. Por lo visto, mi particular forma de demencia solo se aplica a los jeroglíficos normales.

-Ojala la tuviésemos en árabe o inglés- dijo Ameli.

Justo entonces sonó un chasquido a nuestras espaldas. La estatua de arcilla que no llevaba nada en las manos bajo de su pedestal dando un saltito y avanzo hacia nosotros a firme. Ameli y yo nos quitamos del camino y la estatua pasó a nuestro lado sin detenerse, cogió un cilindro de su celdilla y se lo llevó a Ameli.

-Un shabti para recuperar información- dijo emocionada-. ¡Un bibliotecario de barro!

La estatua se dirigió a su pedestal con paso marcial, saltó encima y se volvió a endurecer en su sitio.

-A ver si...- Me encare hacia el shabti-. ¡Un bocadillo y unas papas fritas, por favor!

Por desgracia, no bajo ninguna estatua para servírmelos. Quizás es que esta prohibido comer en la bibliteca.

Ameli quito el capuchón al cilindro y desplegó el papiro. Suspiró con alivio.

-Esta versión esta en árabe.

Mientras pasaba los ojos por el texto, fue torciendo el gesto más y más.

-No pareces contenta- comenté.

-Ya recuerdo la historia de los cinco dioses. Como el abuelo los haya liberado, estamos en problemas muy, muy serios.

-Eh, eh, un momento- dije-. Empieza por el principio.

Ameli respiró hondo para calmarse, parecía muy preocupada.

-Vale, resulta que Nut, la diosa del cielo, estaba casada con Geb, el dios de la tierra.

-El amiguete del suelo, ¿no?- Di un golpecito con el pie contra el gran hombre cubierto de montes y ríos.

-Así es- dijo Ameli-. La cosa es Geb y Nut querían tener niños, pero Ra, el dios del sol, había oído una profecía según la cual, un hijko de Nut...

-¡Estaría bien nut-rido!- dije entre risillas. Ameli me fulminó con la mirada y conseguí ponerme un poco serio-. Perdona, sigue, sigue.

-Según la cual un hijo de Geb y Nut terminaria por quitarle el trono a Ra. Así que, cuando Ra se enteró de que Nut estaba embarazada, empezó a subirse por las paredes. Prohibió que Nut diese a luz cualquier noche o día del año.

Me cruze de brazos.

-Entonces que, ¿tenía que seguir embarazada para siempre?

-Eso es tener muy mala leche- asintió mi prima-. Pero nut se le ocurrió una salida. Organizo una partida de dados con el dios de la luna, Jonsu. Cada vez que Jonsu perdía, tenía que dar a Nut un poco de luz de luna. Al final perdió tantas veces que Nut acaparo bastante luz de luna como para crear cinco días nuevos, y los colocó al final del año.

-Venga ya- repliqué- Primero: ¿como se puede apostar luz de luna? Y, aunque pudieses, ¿como usarla para crear días de más?

-Es una leyenda- argumentó Ameli-. La cosa es el calendario egipcio tenía trescientos sesenta días, igual que los trescientos sesenta grado de un círculo. Nut creó cinco días más y los añadió al final del año; eran días no formaban parte del año normal.

-Los días demoníacos- aventuré-. Y así el mito explica por que el año tiene trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Supongo que fue teniendo sus niños...

-Durante esos cinco dias- dijo Ameli-. Un hijo por día.

-Muy bien, ¿como se pueden tener cinco niños seguidos en días diferentes?

-Son dioses, pueden hacer cosas así.

-Tiene el mismo sentido que el nombre Nut. Pero sigue, por favor.

-Pues cuando Ra se entero, se cabreó mucho, pero el daño ya estaba echo. Los llamaron Osiris...

-El que buscaba el abuelo.

-Sí. Luego vinieron Horus, Set, Isis y...hum- Ameli miro el papiro-. Neftis. Esa siempre se me olvida.

-Y estábamos en el museo, el hombre en llamas dijo que el abuelo había liberado a los cinco.

-Exacto. ¿Estarían presos todos juntos y el abuelo no se dio cuenta? Nacieron juntos, así que a lo mejor también había que llamarlos a los cinco de golpe. El caso es que Set era malo de verdad. El villano de la mitología egipcia, el dios de la maldad, el caos y las tormentas de arena.

Tuve un escalofrío.

Ameli señalo a uno de dioses del dibujo. Tenía cabeza de ananimal, pero no se distinguía bien de que animal: ¿perro? ¿osos hormiguero? ¿conejito maligno? Fuese el que fuese, tenia el pelo y la ropa de un rojo brillante.

-El Señor Rojo- dije.

-Howard, eso no es todo- continuó mi prima-. Los días demoníacos, se consideraban de muy mala suerte en el antiguo Egipto. Tenías que ir con cuidado, llevar talismanes para la buena fortuna y no hacer nada importante ni peligroso durante esos días. El el Museos Británico, el abuelo le dijo a Set: "Te detendrán antes de los días demoníacos".

-No pensarás que se refería a nosotros- le dije-. ¿Se supone que tu y yo debemos detener a ese tal Set?

Por desgracia para mi, Ameli asintió.

-Y si los días demoníacos ocupan el mismo puesto que en el egipcio...empiezan el veintisiete de diciembre, pasado mañana.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer: días demoníacos, dioses-conejito malignos... Como me dijesen algo más, me iba a estallar la cabeza.

¿Lo peor de todo? Una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía:" No es imposible. Se puede salvar a tu abuelo, debemos derrotar a Set ".

Menudo plan para navidades. Ver al abuelo: hecho. Desarrollar extraños poderes: hecho. Derrotar a un dios malvado: hecho. ¡La mismísima idea de la locura!

De prpronto se oyó un gran estruendo, como si algo se hubiese roto en la Gran Sala. Keops empezó a gruñir, alarmado.

Ameli y yo nos miramos. Corrimos escaleras arriba.

**Frase del día: Quedaos con mi sangre, mas no me hagáis sufrir.**

** Maria Antonietta.**


	9. Chapter 9

Parecía que a nuestro babuino le había entrado el frenesí de la diosa del cielo...el frenesí nut-ritivo.

**(Esa del fondo es Ameli diciendo que mi humor no haría gracia ni a Filipo de Macedonia).**

Saltaba de una columna a otra sin parar, rebotaba contra los balcones, derribaba jarrones y estatuas. Luego corrió hacia las puertas de cristal de la terraza, miro hacia fuera y procedió a volverse majara de nuevo.

Gominola también estaba junto a la vidriera. Había adoptado una postura muy baja, con las patas dobladas y el rabo moviéndose compulsivamente, como cuando acechaba un pájaro.

-A lo mejor fuera hay un flamenco- sugerí con esperanza, pero no estoy seguro de que Ameli me oyera con los aullidos que daba el babuino.

Corrimos hacia las puertas de cristal. Al principio, no vi ningún problema. Entonces hubo una explosión de agua en la piscina y el corazón casi se me salió por la boca. Había dos criaturas enormes que, definitivamente, no eran flamencos, revolviendose en el aguas con nuestro cocodrilo, Filipo de Macedonia.

No pude distinguir qué eran, solo que estaban peleándose contar Filipo, dos contra uno. Desaparecieron debajo del agua revuelta y de nuevo Keops echo a correr dando gritos por la Gran Sala, golpeando su cabeza contra el paquete vacío de Cheerios, lo cual no servía de mucho.

-Cuellilargos- dijo Ameli con incredulidad-. Howard, ¿los has visto?

No encontré respuesta. Al momento, uno de los bichos salió volando del agua para estamparse contra la puerta de cristal. Salté hacia atrás, alarmado. Al otro lado del cristalse encontraba la criatura más aterradora que hubiese visto nunca. Tenía cuerpo de leopardo, delgado y fibroso, con el pelaje moteado de color oro. El cuello no tenía nada que ver con lo demas; era verde, con escamas y al menos tan largo como el cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza de gato, pero no como la de un gato normal. Al volver sus ojos rojos hacía nosotros, aulló, enseñándonos su lengua bífida y unos colmillos que rezumaban veneno verdoso.

Me di cuenta de que me temblaban las piernas y emitía un gimoteo muy poco digno.

El gato-serpiente regresó de un salto a la piscina para ayudar a su compañeros apalear a Filipo, que se retorcía y lanzaba mordiscos peor parecía incapaz de hacer daño a sus atacantes.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Filipo!- grite-. ¡Van a matarlo!

Agarre la manecilla de la puerta, pero Gominola comenzó a gruñirme. Noté como me cogían de la camiseta y tiraban hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo, lo cual no fue muy difícil en mi estado. Me volví para ver a mi prima.

-¡Howard, no! Ya has oído a Amos. No podemos abrir las puertas bajo ningún concepto. La casa tiene protecciones mágicas. Filipo tendrá que derrotarlos por su cuenta. Además, te e tirado al suelo con nada, ¿que crees que te harían _ esos?_

_-_¿Y si no puede? ¡Filipo!

El viejo cocodrilo se giró. Por un momento, centro su ojo rosado en mí, como si notase mi preocupación. Entonces los gato-serpiente le mordieron el vientre y Filipo se alzó poco a poco del agua hasta que no la tocó salvo la punta de la cola. El cuerpo empezó a brillarle. El aire se llenó de un zumbido grave, como el del motor de un avión al arrancar. Filipo descendido hasta aterrizar con todo su poder en el suelo de la terraza.

Se agitó la casa entera. Aparecieron grietas en el hormigón de la terraza exterior, y la piscina se partió justo por la mitad, precipitando el lado más lejano al vacío.

-¡No!- grité.

Pero entonces el borde de la terraza se desencajó, y tanto Filipo como los dos monstruos cayeron al río

Empezo a temblarme el cuerpo entero.

-Se ha sacrificado para matar a los monstruos- no pude descifrar el tono de mi prima.

-Ameli...-mi voz sonaba muy débil-. ¿Que pasa si no lo ha conseguido? ¿Y si regresan?

-¡No digas eso! Los...los he reconocido. Howard, sé que son esos animales. Ven conmigo.

-¿Adónde?- exigí saber, pero Ameli ya corría de vuelta a la biblioteca.

&%&

Ameli fue directa al shabti que nos había ayudado antes.

-Traeme la...uf, ¿como se llamaba?

-¿El qué?- pregunté.

-Una cosa que me enseño el abuelo. Es como una bandeja grande de piedra. Tenía un dibujo del primer faraón, el tipo que unifico el Alto y Bajo Egipto. Se llamaba...- Por fin se le alumbro el rostro-. ¡Namer! ¡Traeme la bandeja de Namer!

No sucedió nada.

-No- decidió Ameli-, no era una bandeja. Era...una cosa de esas donde se pone la pintura. Paleta. ¡Traeme la paleta de Namer!

L shabti que no Geb nada en las manos no hizo nada pero, el que tenía el palo con forma de gancho bajó del pedestal y desapareció en una nube de polvo. Al siguiente latido de corazón, volvió a materializarse encima de la mesa. A sus pies había una cuña de piedra gris y lisa, con la forma de un escudo y más o menos la longitud de mi antebrazo.

-¡No!- se quejó Ameli-. ¡Me refería a una imágenes ella! Esta es la auténtica, deben de haberla robado del museo de El Cairo- se paro, enarcó las cejas sutilmente y, finalmente, se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, ya que está aquí echémosle un vistazo.

La superficie de la piedra estaba grabada con la imagen de un hombre que golpeaba a otro hombre en la cara con una cuchara.

-El de la cuchara es Namer- supuse-. Esta cabreado porque el otro coleguita le a mangado los cereales, ¿a que sí?

-Está derrotando a sus enemigos y unificando el Alto y Bajo Egipto. ¿Ves el sombrero que lleva? Es la corona del Bajo Egipto antes de que los dos países fuesen uno.

-¿Es eso que parece un bolo?

-No tienes remedio- refunfuñó. Entonces se paro y se paso la mano por la boca-. Se parece al abuelo.

-¡Ameli, esto es en serio!

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Y te lo digo en serio, mírale el perfil.

Decidí no hacerle caso. Por suerte tenía práctica en eso.

Ella miro la tablilla resistiéndose a tocarla, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y le dió la vuelta.

-Podrías haberla roto- le recordé.

-Para eso están los hechizos de arreglar cosas, ¿no?

Los dos examinamos el reverso de la piedra, y tuve que admitir que me impresionó la memoria de mi prima. El el centro de la paleta estaban los monstruos de antes con los cuellos entrelazados. A sus dos lados había dos hombres egipcios que intentaban capturarlos.

-Se llaman serpopardos- fija Ameli-. Serpientes leopardo.

-Fascinante- dije yo-. Pero, ¿que son los serpopardos?

-Nadie esta seguro. El abuelo creía que eran criaturas del caos...que eran muy peligrosos, y que existen desde siempre. Esta paleta tiene mas de cinco mil años, es una de las piezas más antiguas que se conservan.

-Muy bien, ¿que hacen monstruos de cinco mil años de edad atacando nuestra casa?

-Anoche, en Phoenix, el hombre en llamas ordeno a sus secuaces que enviasen a los cuellilargos para capturarnos.

Noté un regusto metálico en la boca y deseé no haberme comido ya mi último chicle.

-Bueno...menos mal que están en el fondo del East River.

En aquel preciso instante, Keops entro a toda prisa en la bibliotea, soltando chillidos y dándose golpes en la cabeza.

-Y el gafe abrió la boca- masculló Ameli.

Mi prima ordenó al shabti que devolviese la Paleta de Namer , y estatua y piedra desaparecieron. Luego seguimos al babuino escaleras arriba.

&%&

Los serpopardos habían vuelto, con el pelaje mojado y viscoso por haber caído al río.

No estaban nada contentos.

Caminaban en círculos sobre la superficie quebrada de la terraza y movían sus cuellos de serpiente como látigos para olfatear las puertas, buscando una vía de entrada. Sus lenguas bífidas entraban y salían de sus bocas a toda velocidad.

-¡Ajk, ajk!

Keops cogió a Gominola, que estaba sentada en el sofá y me la ofreció.

Lo miré desconcertado.

-¡AJK!- insistió.

-No creo que vaya a servir de nada, Keops- dijo Ameli sin volverse mientras examinaba a los monstruos-. De todas formas, no te recomiendo que te la meriendes Keops, ni "gata" ni "Gominola " termina en o, y no debe ser agradable comer tanto pelo.

Al final, Keops insistió tanto que cogí a Gominola para tranquilizarle.

-¿Miaurr?- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarme.

-Todo irá bien- le aseguré, intentando que no se notase el miedo en mi voz-. Esta casa tiene protecciones mágicas.

-Howard- dijo Ameli-. Han encontrado algo.

Los serpopardos se habían reunido en la puerta izquierda y olfateaban la manecilla.

-¿No está cerrada?- pregunté.

Los dos monstruos estamparon sus feas caras contra el cristal. La puerta tembló. A lo largo del marco unos jeroglíficos azules emitieron una débil luz.

-Esto no me gusta nada- murmuró Ameli.

Recé para que los monstruos se rindieran, o quizás, para que Filipo de Macedonia trepase de vuelta a la terraza y reanudase la lucha.

**(Esa es Ameli, diciendo que no sea imbécil, que los cocodrilos no escalan).**

Lo que pasó fue que los monstruos volvieron a dar sendos cabezazos al cristal. Esta vez apareció una telaraña de grietas. Los jeroglíficos azules parpadearon y desaparecieron del todo.

-¡AJK!-chilló Keops. Meneó en un gesto su mano hacia la gata.

-Podría intentar el hechizo ha-di.- dije.

Ameli negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando lo usaste antes casi te desmayas. No quiero que caigas insconciente o algo peor.

Ameli me dió otra sorpresa. Agarró una espada rara de uno de los expositores que tenía Amos. El filo tenía una forma rara y curvada, en forma de media luna, y parecía tremendamente poco práctica.

-Venga ya- dije.

Me miró, furibunda.

-A menos que tengas un plan mejor te puedes ir callando. Somos tu, el babuino y yo contra esas cosas.

Entonces los serpopardos embistieron por tercera vez contra el cristal y lo hicieron añicos. Retrocedimos hasta la base de la estatua de Tot mientras los bichos entraban con cautela en la Gran Sala. Keops les lanzó su pelota de baloncesto, rebotó sin causar daños en la cabeza del primer monstruo. Al verlo, nuestro babuino se lanzó contra ellos.

-¡Keops, no!- chilló Ameli.

Pero el babuino hundió los colmillos en el cuello de la criatura. El serpopardo meneó la cabeza, intentando darle un mordisco. Keops se aparto de un salto, pero su enemigo era más rápido. Le dio un golpetazo con la cabeza y el babuino salió volando por toda la terraza hasta caer al vacío.

Los serpopardos vinieron hacia nosotros. No podíamos dejarlos atrás corriendo. Ameli levanto la espada. Yo apu te con la mano al primer monstruo e intente decir el hechizo ha-di, pero la voz se me atragantó.

-¡Miaurrr!- exclamo Gominola, insistente. ¿Por qué seguía la gata en mis brazos y no había huido presa del pánico?

Recordé lo que había dicho Amos sobre que Gominola nos protegería. ¿Seria eso lo que intentaba hacerme ver Keops? Imposible, pensé, pero hacerté a decir:

-Go...Gominola, te ordeno que nos protejas.

La dejé caer delante de mí. Por un instante, el colgante de plata que tenía en el collar relució. Entonces la gata arqueó el lomo y bostezo.

En fin, ¿que había esperado? ¿Heroísmo?

Los dos monstruos de ojos rojos enseñaron los colmillos. Levantaron las cabezas, dispuestos a lanzar sus golpes...y se produjo una explosión de aire sefgo que llenó la sala con su honda expansiva. Mi prima y yo caímos al suelo. Los serpopardos dieron un traspié y retrocedieron.

Me levante como pude y comprendí que Gominola había estado en el centro de la explosión. Mi gata ya no estaba. En su lugar se alzaba una mujer menuda y ágil como una gimnasta. Llevaba el pelo azabache recogido en una coleta y vestía un ajustadísimo mono con estampado leopardo y llevaba el colgante de Gominola alrededor del cuello.

Se volvió hacía mi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos seguían siendo los de Gominola: amarillos y con las pupilas negras de un felino.

-Ya era hora- me riño.

Los serpopardos se recuperaron de la conmoción y se abalanzaron sobre la mujer gato. Golpearon con las cabezas a la velocidad del rayo, pero ella saltó en vertical, dió tres mortales y aterrizo en la repisa encima de ellos, evitando un golpe que la habría partido en dos.

Flexionó las muñecas y de sus mangas salieron dos cuchillos enormes, que empuño con las manos.

-¡Vaya, esto será divertido!

Los monstruos cargaron. Ella se lanzó entre uno y otro, bailando y esquivándolos con destreza increíble, haciendo que el cuello de las criaturas se enrredara. Cuando se alejó, los serpopardos no tenían modo de separarse. Cuanto más forcejeaban, más se apretaba el nudo. Pisetearon el suelo de un lado a otro, volcando mueble y rugiendo frustrados.

-Pobrecitos- ronroneó la mujer gato-. Dejad que os ayude.

Destellaron loscuchillos y las cabezas de los monstruos cayeron al suelo a sus pies. Los cuerpos se derrumbaron y se deshicieron, convertidos en montones de arena.

-Me he quedado sin jugetes- dijo ella con tristeza-. De la arena venían y a la arena vuelven.

La mujer gato se giró y los cuchillos volvieron a sus mangas.

-Howard, Ameli, debemos marcharnos. Vendrán cosas peores.

Me atraganté.

-¿Peores? ¿Quien...? ¿Como...? ¿Que...?

-Todo a su debido tiempo- la mujer gato estiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, con gran satisfacción-. ¡Que bien sienta volver a tener forma humana! Bueno, Howard, ¿puedes abrirnos una puerta para cruzar la Duat, por favor?

Parpedeé

-Humm...no. Osea, no se hacerlo.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, claramente decepcionada.

-Qué pena. Entonces necesitaremos un obelisco.

-Pero si está en Londres- protesté-. No podemos...

-Hay uno en Central Park. Siempre intento evitar Manhattan, pero esto es una emergencia. Nos acercaremos en un momento y abriremos un portal.

-¿Un portal hacia dónde?- exigí saber-. ¿Quien eres, y por qué eres mi gata?

La mujer sonrió.

-De momento, lo que necesitamos es un portal que nos aleje del peligro. En cuanto a mi nombre, desde luego no es Gominola, muchas gracias. Me llamo...

-Bast- la interrumpió Ameli, se tapó la cara con las manos-. _Yara. _Mierda- se destapó el rostro-. Tu colgante...es el símbolo de Bast, la diosa de los gatos. Pensaba que solo era un adorno, pero...eres tú, ¿verdad?

-Así me gusta, Ameli- dijo Bast-. Y ahora vámonos, mientras aún podamos salir vivos de aquí.

**Frase del día: Uno siempre tiene el corazón en la mano, pero nunca la cabeza.**


End file.
